MatchMaking Drama Queens
by angelbud2233
Summary: Somethings are harder than others. Out of all their childhood memories getting Lily and James together was the most exciting, fun, drama-filled thing they had ever done. Mel and Laur Potter ARE just that good when it comes to their brother and Lily. LJ
1. A Lot of Female Dogs

(Okay, yea we don't own most of these characters)

A/N: MPP: Hey everyone! Captain here!

AB: Um, and Hyper!

MPP: otherwise known as MPPSexxySiriusJamesRemus!!

AB: or Angelbud2233

MPP: And this is our combined fic! We can't spell, but check out our other fics!

AB: Yea! What she was saying!

MPP: We hope you like drama, because this is full of Romance and Drama! Lily and James! And Marauders.

AB: Hey don't forget us!

MPP: But Peter is lost under my couch jumps on couch

AB: Yes, you could say he's lost, or was stuffed down there by two angry girls

MPP: So on with the story and review please! Captain

AB: Yes please reviewhyper

Chapter 1: A Lot of Femal Dogs

Six students walked out of a potions class one day after a very stressful assignment had just been completed. One of them was a Marauder, James Potter, was taller than his fellow Marauder, Remus by about a few inches. He had jet-black hair, that only his hand ran through. He had hazel eyes hidden beneath his glasses, and a cheeky smile. He was very lucky with all the ladies, for his quick wit, amazing Quidditch skills, and charming personality.

Remus Lupin another one of the Marauders was very hot. His brown hair fell into his eyes. He had a very goth-like look with dark coloured pants and shirts. And black boxers too. Rather sickly looking from that time of the month, but still a very good-looking guy. And his athletic skills on the Quidditch field made him popular in the field of girls. He was the shortest of the three but stood above the three girls.

The last guy to step out of potions was Sirius Black. He was the tallest of them all, but not more then an inch. He had, just like his name, black hair, which seemed to only be able to be described as in one word. Perfect. He had blue green eyes, that made you're heart melt at the sight of them. He too, played Quidditch, and was the bigger ladies man of the three.

Then three girls trailed beside them. The first was Lily Evans. She had tan-ish skin, blood-red hair down to her shoulders, and beautiful green eyes. Everything that James Potter would love, if he wasn't in denial. 5'5" standing the middle height out of the girls.

The second girl to step out of the classroom was Mel Potter, a sister of James. She was the tallest of the three girls there, and had long brown hair that was almost black; she also had sparkling blue eyes. She played Beater on the Quidditch team along side Sirius Black. She had her hyper ways like her sister at times, but others you should stand back five feet, because she had a large temper problem. But, a lot of guys liked her anyway, even if she wasn't as boy crazy as Laur.

Laur Potter, the last girl was the shortest and the youngest of the group. She was more commanly known was Ren or Laur around the group of friends; but she was Laur when someone was mad or upset. She was 5 feet 4 inches tall barely with brown eyes and blond hair, layered to her shoulders. Though she was Mel and James' other triplet she looked barely anything like them and she liked it that way. She loved to have fun and was hyper most of the time.

"Man, potions sucks. I hate the new teacher. What about you guys?"

"Did you see his ass?"

"I was lost in his eyes!"

"He's sooooo hot!"

"Wait, forget his eyes, look at that ass!" All three girls began making girl screams, giggling and jumping around.

"It all starts with his eyes!"

"Fine! But move down to his ass soon!"

"Who cares! I want what's in his pants!" Lily exclaimed.

"Oh, you little devil!" Mel yelped. "But I know what she means!"

"Way to go Lily! I don't mind left-overs," Laur winked.

"I'll take left overs left overs!" said Mel, winking twice.

"Shut the BLOODY HELL UP!!"

"WILL YOU STOP TALKING ABOUT HIS ASS?!"

"So we can talk about everything else about him then?" Mel asked playfully.

"How big do you think his slong is?" Lily wondered out loud.

"Let's find out!"

"I'm with you!" Mel added.

"He was a seventh year last year, right?"

"Yeah..." Sirius said slowly.

"Seduction!"

"Cheers!"

"I can't believe you guys, you're worst then Padfoot!" James yelled at his loving sisters, who only wanted a peek of the good stuff

"James, get over it. We are girls. We talk like this," Mel said slowly.

"Some of us at least," Laur said in return.

"C'mon guys let's get out of here," Remus reasoned.

"Forget that," James said. "Let's hear what the bitches have to say."

"Oh, so we're bitches now are we?" Lily asked dangerously.

"Did I stutter?"

"Oh, James shut up. But really, did you see his ass?!" Mel said excitedly.

"Yes Mel we did!" Laur said putting a comforting arm around Lily. "Think he'll give us extra lessons?" Laur tried to cheer her up.

"Get over him! He's a git! You're being rude!" Sirius complained.

"See the tear?" Lily asked pointing towards her face.

"You know, I'm sure he wouldn't mind giving a couple extra lessons. The only problem is how are we going to get him out of that robe?" Mel said elbowing Laur.

"Shut up! Is he all you girls talk about?' Sirius complained.

"Well, if you prefer we talk about someone else I'm fine with that!" Laur said. "Can anyone say Divination?"

"Oh my gawd!" Lily said grinning. "Can anyone say, 'my future husband'?"

"Yeah, my future husband," Sirius said stupidly. The girls and even Remus laughed but James looked offended and Sirius confused.

"What!?" Sirius asked noticing everyone laughing at him. "What's wrong with them?"

"Nothing," James muttered under his breath.

"Sirius," Remus laughed. "You just said that our Divination's teacher is your future husband."

"No I--damn," Sirius said turning pink. "Lesbians!" was all he could come up with.

"Oh what a diss," Mel said sarcastically.

"Shut up!" He yelled again.

"Come on! I'm hungry! Let's go!" A very irritated Laur interrupted.

"I thought it was good," Sirius said.

"Oh yeah," came Laur's sarcasm. "I'm a lesbian with my twin and our best friend. Even though I have a boyfriend."

"A boyfriend?" Remus asked out of nowhere.

"Yeah, a boyfriend Remus," Mel answered a very shocked Remus.

"They've been going out for the past month at least," Lily added.

"Its that one dreamy Ravenclaw, he's a fifth year, and chaser on the house team!"

"Definitely not a bad choice Sis," Mel noted.

"My thoughts exactly," Laur said in a cocky tone.

"So... um, you really like him?" Remus cautiously asked her.

"Yeah Remus. Who wouldn't?! I'd definitely give him a tour around the block, if you know what I mean," Mel elbowed Laur yet again.

"Ow, yeah, besides, what about that one Hufflepuff?" Laurn said running her elbow into Mel's side in return.

"Oh, Amos? Eh..."

"Eh, Mel?" Lily asked, giving her a small smile.

"Amos? Amos Diggory?" Sirius interrupted their 'girl talk'.

"Yes, Amos, come on, I think Laur's gonna go crazy if she doesn't eat," Mel said rushing ahead of the group.

"Oh, I think she's hungry," Laur said watching Mel turn around and wait for them impatiently.

"Pretty boy!?" Sirius said obviously still on the Amos subject.

"What does it matter to you?" Mel snapped.

"Calm down," Laur said watching Sirius look for an excuse.

"Oh will you just shut up Laur? No one asked for you're intake," James told Laur apparently annoyed with her.

He began walking ahead of the group nearing Lily who had just caught up with Mel. But Laur wanted a little payback for his comment. She sneakily stuck her foot out in James' path.

"Ahh!" James yelped, falling on something very cushion like.

"POTTER! REMOVE YOU'RE HANDS NOW!" They heard a muffled voice yell from underneath James.

They all looked down at James and Lily, to find his hands were, indeed in a very inconvenient place for Lily and he wasn't doing much to remove them. He quickly rolled off Lily, his face turning scarlet.

"You nasty perverted arrogant jerk! Don't you EVER fall on top of me again!" Lily yelled at the top of he voice.

"IF YOU WOULD STOP TALKING ABOUT OUR POTIONS PROFESSOR OR DIVINATION TEACHER'S ASS, OR MAYBE JUST ASSES IN GENERAL THEN I WOULDN'T HAVE TOUCHED YOU!" James retaliated.

"Why is James freaking out about us having girl talk?" Mel whispered to Laur, as everyone watched James and Lily screaming back and forth.

"Who cares?!" Sirius said overhearing them.

"It's just a question Black," Mel retorted.

"I'm his best mate!"

"He was my brother way before he was your best mate," Mel complained.

"Like he wants you to be his sister," Sirius commented. She smacked Sirius across the face.

"Blood is thicker then water Black," and she stalked away. Laur watched Remus who was looking at Lily and James argue. Sirius was rubbing his cheek.

"Potter! OH MY GOD! What kind of excuse is that? 'I touched you because I was lonely,' is that what you mean Potter?"

"Hell fucking no!" James said very very red in the cheeks.

"Sounded like it too me!"

"I would never touch your ugly ass."

"It looks like you already did. And if you do it again I'll kill you," she screamed.

"What is that I hear? You're lonely?" Sirius said in a teasing voice, still rubbing his cheek.

"What the hell happened to you?" James said noticing half of his friends face was red.

"Your sister really hits hard!"

"She does?" Lily asked quietly.

"Yes."

"Go away," James turned towards her.

"Okay," but not before she punched James in the face.

"OW!" James yelped. "Now that hurt a lot more then your hit!" he complained.

"Well, maybe if you guys weren't assholes to them, you wouldn't get hurt!" Remus told them, as he watched Laur catch up with her two very angry friends.

"Shut up," they both muttered in unison, running their cheeks.

"Jamie was acting funny after the..."

"Incident? Yeah."

"Yep, we can call it that."

"I noticed it too," Laur said.

"What do you reckon?"

"You don't think he...," Mel said.

"No...never he hates Lily!"

Mel soon got the mischievous look in her eye. The very Potter look.

"You don't think he..," Laur stared at her in disbelief.

"He just might!" Mel yelled excitedly.

"No... what are you on? I told you to quit," Laur says before laughing.

"I'm serious," Mel whined. "No Sirius is Sirius."

"You mean you love Sirius," Laur smirks.

Mel turned a bunch of different colours. "No! I never said that!" Laur began to laugh, as Mel stares evilly at her.

"Besides! You are so crushing on Remus. Just admit it!"

"Anyway," Laur says quickly. "James doesn't like Lily! That's insane, even for you Mel," she grins.

"Nothings too insane for me!" Mel exclaimed.

"Right," Laur said, before coughing and then getting hit by Mel. "ABUSE! RAPE!"

"Both fun!" Mel yelled, hitting her again, everyone begins staring at the twins.

"What!?" Bitchy Mel mode and after realizing it was those crazy hot Potter twins, they turn around."Well, I think it could happen?"

"Yeah sure," Laur says with sarcasm putting a chicken leg into her mouth.

"Come on! Just think about it?!"

"Mel. Come on. I think you know James better then I do. What kind of rubbish is that? Remember how Lily would never sleep over because James would kill her in her sleep?"

"Ahhh..the good old days! But that's not the point! Come on, did you see how he went bright red out there!?"

"He did touch her you-know-what. And you-know-where," Laur said putting some mashed potatoes on her plate and looking up at her twin skeptically.

"Exactly! You think that was just an accident?" Mel asks, stealing the mashed potatoes from her twin, and pouring some onto her plate.

"Hey!" she pulled the tators back. "M-I-N-E. Anyway," she licked the spoon and Mel looked at her in disgust. "Yes it was! I should know!"

"How would you know?" Mel asked upset that her food had been stolen.

"I tripped him!" Laur said laughing while looking at the corn that was a foot away, eying it sickly.

"I was going to do that! But that's not the point. I mean, he could have rolled off her quickly, and made some rude insult. But did he?" Mel said grabbing the corn her sister was staring at.

"Yuck," Laur said still eying the corn. "Still. Listen to me Mel," she said grabbing the corn and throwing it at the Slytherin table. "He hates her. It was awkward. Our brother, mind you, is a sex pig. Of course they were there, he's gonna touch them. You know that."

"Hey I wanted that corn!" Mel screamed. "But forgetting the corn, that I was going to eat but was so rudely thrown at those slimy gits. I know he's a sex pig and all! I mean, how do you think we got so perverted? But you're forgetting, what he used to say about our dear friend Lilian."

"Enlighten me," Laur said grinning looking at Snape who had corn in his hair.

"Oh, good shot! You think he has to wash his hair now?" Mel complimented, watching Snape pull the corn from his hair. "Oh, right, sorry getting off topic. Well, don't you remember how he used to talk about Lily. Always saying things like 'That one friend of yours, that ugly one, what's she doing around me? What if I catch the ugly?' or something like that. I'm sure I can think of something meaner. But now he's always you know, staring!"

"I haven't notice," Laur said indignantly.

"You haven't, eh?" Mel said in a some-what cocky tone. "Just look at him now," she said pointing at their brother along the Gryffindor table.

"He's not staring at her!" Laur elbowed Mel slightly. "Lils is not even here," she said pointing towards the empty seat to her left.

"I swear, you're going blind! That's cause she's not sitting with us! She's talking to that Ravenclaw over there!" Mel elbowed Laur right back, then pointing at her friend.

"Damn! I hate the bitch. She hit a bludger right at me!" Laur said stupidly trying to get up and walk towards Lily but Mel grabbed her and pulled her back down.

"Sit down. Next game I'll hit her with a bludger, okay?" Mel said, pushing Laur into the seat next to her. "Calm down will you? But do you see what I mean? He's staring at her!"

"That stupid slut was just pissed off cause you spotted the snitch, and their seeker wasn't doing anything about it. So she hit you, but you got the Snitch in the end. Along with a night at the Hospital Wing," Mel said, as she pulled Laur back down yet again, after trying to attack the Ravenclaw.

"Are you even paying attention to James?"

"Okay, come on then!" Laur pulled Mel up only to set her down again. "How's my eye liner?"

"For the fourth time, it looks fine! Oh wait...its all smudged! And Remus just noticed! He's laughing, he's actually laughing at you!" Mel said in an over dramatic voice.

"Damn," Laur looked over at Remus. "Thanks for scaring me! And I wasn't fixing it for Remus," she finished blushing.

"Yeah, yeah," Mel said in a sarcastic tone, fixing her hair as she did. "Let's go already!"

"Right," Laur smirked as Mel fixed her hair. They walked over the the Marauders and Laur sat in between Remus and James and Mel sat across from James, next to Sirius.

"Earth to James!" Mel yelled, waving her hand in front of her brother. "Whatcha starring at?" She asked with a small all knowing smile.

"Hey ladies, don't we get a hello?" Sirius asked in a mock hurt voice.

Mel giggled slightly. "So Jamesie? Whatcha staring at?" Mel asked again with an all known smile still plastered on her face.

"Nothing! Why would I be staring at anything!" James half-yelled.

"So," Sirius said.

"Whatever," Laur rolled her eyes. "I should go see Sturgis!"

"He's over there. See him, yeah, good." Remus said in a bitterish voice.

"Oh shut it Remus, you want to go see him, go." Mel told her.

"Thanks," Laur smiled and walked over and started snogging Sturgis after a hello.

"Slut," Remus said as he watched Laur and Sturgis.

"What was that Remus?" Mel asked, watching where his eyes were watching. "You okay? You kind of look pale?" she added.

"Which one's the slut?" Sirius asked quietly.

"What are you whispering about?" Mel asked but Remus ignored her.

"Well, just look at them, both of them are sluts," Remus whispered back ignoring Mel.

"What are you talking about!" Mel asked irritated.

"A little jealous Moony?" Sirius asked with a smile.

"No!" he snapped.

"What's wrong with both of you, actually what's wrong with all three if you, you're acting odd?" Mel said staring at each boy. "And tell me what's going on! Unless you want to get hit again!" Mel held up her hand threateningly.

"I think Remus is a little jealous that he's not getting any action," Sirius smirked.

"I am no--"

"No action Remus?" Lily asked sitting down next to him. Before he could speak Lily pressed her lips against his. Mel watched in disbelief. Sirius and James exchanged glances. Remus looked unnerved but started kissing back wrapping his arms around her.

"Okay!" James threw an roll at them. "Enough!"

"Calm yourself Potter, I just thought I might help one of you guys with your lonely streak. And I thought, why not Remus?" Lily said.

Mel was still watching Remus in disbelief. And then moved her gaze to Lily. "Uh, Lily, can I uh, talk to you. Now?!" Mel didn't wait for a response, but instead grabbed Lily by her robes, dragging her out of the Great Hall.

"What's up?" Lily said licking her lips and watching Remus get smacked by James. Remus was staring at her and she smiled. He smiled back and got another hit from James. "Why is Potter killing Rem?"

"Ugh! Do you know nothing?" Mel asked irritated.

"Nevermind, go back and snog with him again, see if I care!" Mel yelled leaving Lily alone in the corridor as she stormed back to the Great hall.

"Laur! I got to talk to you now." Mel said as she grabbed Laur away from her snog.

"I'll be back. She's in her bitchy mode," Laur whispered to her snog partner.

Mel sat her down at the Gryffindor table, far away from the Marauders, and noticed Lily still hadn't returned.

"Hey Mel, what's up? I was kind of busy," Laur said irritated.

"Yeah, I could kind of see that!" Mel half yelled, moving her gaze from the doors to Laur. "Do you know what Lily just did?"

"Um, unless I can see out of my closed eye-lids, then no," Laur joked checking out Sturgis who was looking at her.

"Will you stop thinking about snogging him for one minute? Because I think what Lily just did is going to be one hell of a problem for all of us. Well at least most of us," Mel corrected.

"What the hell do you mean? Don't do this! Just tell me!" Laur yelled.

"Fine! Okay, this is what happened...See we were just talking, and then someone said something about being lonely, and so Lily started making out with Remus, and that really pissed off James. So that might be a problem for Remus, because James is mad with him, and then it might be a problem for us, because James likes to take his anger out on everyone, and then well, it might be a problem for you cause, well you and Lily might fight or something..." Mel rambled on.

Laur busted out laughing. "You brought me over here for this?" Laur asked standing up.

Mel reached up and grabbed Laur's robes angrily, pushing her back down. "Nevermind. I can't talk to anyone about this! If everyone wants to be a bunch of little sluts then fine, go! Go away! I don't care! I'm leaving!" Mel yelled storming out of the Great Hall, passing Lily who was still standing outside.

"Damn," Laur half laughed. She ran towards the Marauders and grabbed Remus causing Sirius and James to follow. Then they ran out of the Great Hall, which made Lily follow. When they got to the common room they saw Mel sitting on the couch. She tried to go up to the dormitory when she saw them.

"What are you guys staring at!?" Mel yelled catching the attention of everyone. "What!? Why don't you guys go snog in a closet or something! I'm fine!" she told them when she had noticed them staring at her.

"What the hell is going on?" Sirius said what everyone was thinking.

"Do you want to know what's going on?" Mel stood up. "James is in love with Lily! Lily snogged Remus! Sirius is... I don't know but it's pissing me off! And Laur would rather snog Sturgis then Remus who obviously has a crush on her!"

"Hey! I never said that!" Both James and Remus screamed at her in unison.

"Everyone can see it." Mel spat as she stormed up the steps to her room.

Lily and Laur bolted up the stairs behind her leaving the boys in the room speechless.

"Girls," Sirius said leaving. Remus and James turned to each other.

"You love Lily?"

"You love my SISTER?"

"No!" they both said at the same time and ran in opposite directions. Lily and Laur walked in towards Mel.

"I can't believe what you said about Potter, well James. What are you talking about?" Lily asked.

"Don't act like you haven't seen it," Mel said slamming the door to the bathroom after running in.

"Maybe she hasn't! I mean, how can you be so sure anyway?" Laur reasoned.

"You said you agreed with me!"

"What is going on?" Lily asked confused.

"I think I shouldn't have given that tampon to James earlier this morning." Mel came out of the bathroom.

"What did you say?"

"Uh oh," Laur said a smirk on her lips.

"You want to say that again?!" Mel screamed in her face, pushing her on the bed.

"What is wrong with you?" Lily said helping Laur up.

"Ugh! I don't know! I don't know why I'm so upset about this. I just guess this isn't how its supposed to be!"

"It's just, just wrong some how," she added.

"Well, don't take it out on us. Just get over it. What's done is done," Laur said.

"No, I won't get over it," Mel said running a hand through her hair.

"Stop being stubborn."

"You two are the ones that are being stubborn! You can't even see what's in front of you!" Mel ran out of the room and back down the stairs.

"Can't she stay put for five minutes?" Lily asked as her and Laur followed her out of the room.

"Mel!" Laur called. When she came downstairs she saw Remus reading and Mel sitting next to him quietly.

"Can't you tell us what you mean?" Lily asked.

"James likes you!"

"No he doesn't!" Remus said.

"How do you know?" Mel snapped.

"I asked him."

"Why is this about me?" Lily asked. "I'm a bitch to him."

"He doesn't really believe that," Remus protested. "He just doesn't like you."

"He does like her!"

"No!" Remus said. "He barely thinks of her as a friend. He HATES HER!!"

"No," Mel said stubbornly.

"HE THINKS SHE'S A BITCH!" Remus yelled. Lily ran up to her dormitory crying.

"Nice going Remus. For someone so smart you can be a real dumbass!" Mel yelled. "And besides, you just said that he DIDN'T think she was a bitch to him."

"Oh shut up, Mel. Why do you think you know what's going on with everyone all of a sudden?" Laur asked.

"Well, maybe cause I do," Mel said sarcastically. "Besides you guys couldn't be more obvious," she added.

"You know, you're not helping much either Mel," Remus said, returning to his book.

"Just shut up the both of you! Go on falling for my sister! And you go avoid it all, and snog Sturgis!" Mel yelled running up to the girls dormitory.

"Hey Laur," Remus looked up. "Thanks... for standing up for me. You're... amazing like that sometimes... I didn't mean to--"

"Oh my god!" Laur said. "Mel is right."

"No," Remus said. "I mean, I don't have a reason not too..."

"Oh my god!" Laur ran out of the portrait hole.

"Lily?" Mel asked opening the door to see the curtains around Lily's bed were closed.

"What now Mel? Have you come to yell at me too about how I'm such a bitch?" Lily replied.

Mel walked over and opened the curtains showing Lily's tear streaked face. "No, and I'm sorry for being a bitch. Just I'm so irritated," Mel said sitting beside Lily.

"Do you really think James likes me like that?" Lily asked worried.

"Uh, Um..." Mel paused wondering if she should lie or not. "Uh, no, I think I was just pissed off so I started to make up things," she said looking away from Lily's eyes. "Uh, look Lily, don't beat you're self up about this. I have to go meet Amos. I'll see you later tonight." Mel left the room quickly.

She ran back down to the common room to find Remus alone, and Laur gone. "Where's Laur?"

"She left in kind of a hurry," Remus responded not looking up from his book.

"What did you say to her?"

"I didn't say anything," he said putting down his book.

"Yes you did, what happened after I left?" she ordered sitting beside him.

"I might have said something to make her leave," he picked up his book and began to pretend reading to avoid her eyes.

"Remus...what's you say?" Mel said, her temper rising again.

"Well, she might have said that you were right...and I might have said that I didn't have a reason to."

"But that's a lie Remus!'" Mel jumped up, grabbing his book away, and tossing it across the room.

"Why do you keep accusing everyone of things?" Remus asked calmly.

"I--That's not the point! You do have a crush on her!" Mel screamed.

"Weren't you going somewhere?"

"Well I was," Mel said sitting down putting an arm around Remus. "But I find it more interesting here."

"I didn't do anything!"

"Aww, does Remi have a crush on Laur?"

"No!"

"Yes," Mel laughed.

"I mean, I think she's cute..."

"Cute?" Mel laughed.

"Okay, more then cute. But she has Stur--"

"No wonder you hate him!"

"I don't hate him!"

"You love Laur!"

"No!"

"Why can't you tell me?"

"She's my best mate's sister," Remus said as though it were obvious.

"So," Mel said, "Are you telling me that if I kissed you right now, you wouldn't kiss me back?" Mel said with a very mischievous look in her eye.

"Well, uh, wait Mel, you're not are you? I mean, I am a guy and I do kind of have a little thing called hormones." Remus edged away from her.

"But, I'm you're best mates sister, wouldn't you just stop kissing me and push me off?" Mel said a smile tugging at her lips.

"That's not fair.. I don't know," he said not too sure of himself.

"And don't you find me cute too?" Mel asked getting to her point.

"Well, sure you're cute and all. But--"

"But you're in love with my sister!" Mel jumped up excitedly.

"But-but-but Mel, you're not being fair! I never said I liked your sister like that!"

"Just admit it Remus. But there is something that is puzzling me," Mel said, thinking.

"I don't, and what now?"

"Well, why did you start kissing Lily?"

"No, she started kissing me," he corrected.

"Good point. You wouldn't start snogging Lily because you're madly in love with my sister."

"Mel! Stop doing that! Stop twisting my words around like that!"

"Sorry, oh I just pictured something!"

"What now?!" Remus half yelled.

"You guys would be the cutest couple!"

"Shut up Mel! Besides, if I did like her like that, which I'm not saying that I do, it couldn't work, because she loves that asshole Strugis!"

"Temper temper. No need for name calling, just because he's snogging your potential girlfriend, does not mean you can be rude," Mel teased.

"Ugh! You really can be a bitch," he muttered under his breath.

"I know, I know, but forget about that. Once I get you to actually say that you fancy Laur, then I have to think how to get Laur to do the same."  
  
"I've got it! Oh hey Lily, finally came out?" Mel greeted Lily as she came down the stairs.  
  
"Weren't you going to meet Amos?" She asked, heading toward the portrait hole.  
  
"Oh yeah!"  
  
"Sorry about before Lily," Remus said quietly as Mel left.  
  
"No, I'm sorry, I don't know why I did that Remus." Lily sat across from Remus on a chair.  
  
"The kiss?"  
  
"Well, yeah, it was kinda, well, I don't know, I wasn't thinking," she muttered.  
  
"I understand. I'm confused about something too. I mean, I'm thinking about some of the stuff Mel was saying," Remus frowned in thought  
  
"So its true? Mel's right? Ugh I hate it when she's right." Lily let out a sigh.  
  
"I never said that!" Remus said indignantly.  
  
"Oh, yeah, sorry, but you know, well Mel may have a point," Lily said sheepishly.  
  
"What do you mean by that?!" Remus raised his voice.  
  
"Nothing nothing, I just thought that maybe-"  
  
"Maybe what? Eh!?"  
  
Lily looked for the words with out getting him more upset. "Well, uh, its just that--"  
  
"Just that what?" he cut her off.  
  
"Remus calm down! I didn't mean anything by it! Just Mel can be right about somethings."  
  
"But... my best mate's sister," he said quietly.  
  
"What was that last part?" Lily asked intently.  
  
"I can't be in love with Lauren!" he cried.  
  
"Are you implying something?" Lily asked curiously.  
  
"I," he said slowly. "Hate Sturgis Podmore!"  
  
"I can see why now too!" Lily said excitedly, before running out the portrait hole, before Remus could retaliate.  
  
Laur and Sturgis sat in the Astronomy tower snogging like normal.   
  
"Something on your mind, babe?" Sturgis broke off. Laur had to do a double take. And swore Sturgis in a different light looked like Remus.  
  
"Uh, um, no, nothings on my mind...Just was uh, looking st the stars," she said quickly.  
  
"So... wanna?" he asked. Laur knew what he meant.  
  
"Here? Now?" she was still a virgin after all. "I mean, we haven't been going out for a month."  
  
"Only?" Sturgis raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Ugh, thanks for remembering," Laur said sarcastically.  
  
"That's not what I meant, you know that," he started unbuttoning her shirt.  
  
"Stop it! Will you keep your pants on for one second? Maybe I just want to talk," Laur said, moving away from him, re-buttoning her shirt.  
  
"Talk?" he said disappointed.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I thought you were easy."  
  
"Is that the only reason why you asked me out?" Laur stood up.  
  
"Well, you are a Potter." SLAP! "You asshole! Get away from me you nasty pervert! Or you'll have a lot more pain than just that!!" She yelled, her voice echoing throughout the Hogwarts' grounds.  
  
"Why didn't you just ask out my sister then if the only reason you liked me was cause I'm a Potter!"  
  
"Well, I saw you first, and Amos is kinda big," he said stupidly. Laur would have laughed if she wasn't so pissed.  
  
"Get a life Podmore," she left.  
  
"Wait! Does that me you're not coming back for some fun!?" he called after her. The finger was shown next.  
  
Laur let out a irritated moan, turning around and kicking him in the most inconvenient place. "There may you never be able to have children! Or at least need some Viagra!" she yelled  
  
"Bitch!" he squeaked  
  
She didn't care, she just ran as fast as she could into the common room. Trying to keep herself calm which failed when tears fell.  
''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
"I hate you James Potter!"  
  
"What the hell did I do?" he called.  
  
"It's because of your name that people think I'm a slut!"  
  
"Sturgis?" asked Lily leading Laur to the couch.  
  
Sirius and Mel weren't there yet but Remus was now looking at her with sadness in his eyes.  
  
"What'd he do to you?" Remus asked getting up from his seating as if he were going to go find him and beat him to a bloody pulp.  
  
"Remus, calm down. It's nothing that bad. Besides, I think I already hit him hard enough."  
  
"Well, what happened?" Lily asked sitting beside her on the couch.  
  
"Nothing, he just wanted to do something that I really didn't want to," Laur replied as if it were nothing.  
  
Now James stood up too with Remus. "Where is he?" he asked calmly.  
  
"James, I swear if either of you do anything I'll tell what happened our third year summer break," Laur warned.  
  
"You wouldn't." James said in a would-be-calm voice.  
  
"I would, now sit down the both of you. Where's Mel?"  
  
"I never thought about it? She left a little earlier," Lily said.  
  
"I think with Amos," added Remus.  
  
"But I just saw Amos, and she's not with him."  
  
"I'll get Sirius to go find her, I think he has the, uh, I mean I think he might know where she is," James said.  
  
"Oy! Padfoot! Get down here!" After several minutes of no one responding, James went up to their room to go investigate, to find Sirius wasn't there.  
  
"Hey, Moony, did Sirius say he was leaving?"  
  
"Great, now we have to look for the both of them?"  
  
Just as though Sirius and Mel heard them, they walked into the common room. Remus was standing up with James looking murderous, Lily was comforting Laur.  
  
"Hey mate--" Sirius began cheerfully but then saw Laur.  
  
"What's going on?" Mel asked quickly going to her side.  
  
"Nothing! Honestly I'm fine! I just got a little mad at Podmore." Laur reasoned.  
  
"Podmore?" Sirius said. "Don't you mean Sturgis? Okay, spill," Sirius said like a girl and causing James to roll his eyes.  
  
"Nope, I mean Podmore. He's such an ass! He wanted to get more then he was offered, and then he made some rude comment, about why he asked me out in the first place," Laur said, smiling slightly at how femine Sirius had just sounded.  
  
"Wait!" Remus demanded. "More then he was offered?" Remus took out his wand. "That's it," he ran out the portrait hole.  
  
"Will one of you stop him?" Laur asked looking from Sirius to James expectantly, but neither moved.   
  
"Ugh, fine! I'll do it," Mel said, rolling her eyes at them.  
  
Suddenly everyone, who seemed to be taking Mel's lead, ran out the portrait hole. They reached the Great Hall...  
  
Sturgis and Remus were yelling back and forth.  
  
"What did you do to her?" Remus demanded.  
  
"Nothing, the prude bitch wouldn't let me even touch her shirt." SMACK.  
  
"Don't call her that."  
  
"I hope you have better luck," Podmore smirked. SMACK.  
  
"Not that you could goth boy," guess what? SMACK  
  
"I'm not Gothic," Remus said indignantly.  
  
"No of course not, you only dress in all black," Sturgis said sarcastically.  
  
"Are you always this moronic? I'm in my Gryffindor robes if you haven't noticed! All the robes are black! and besides, so what!" Remus yelled, just then noticing all of them staring at him and Sturgis. (Lauren, Mel, James, and Sirius is who I mean by them)  
  
And then for what seemed for no apparent reason Remus slapped him again, knocking Sturgis on the floor. "Hey! What the hell was that for!?" he yelled running his cheek.  
  
"I just felt like hitting you," he spat, kicking him.  
  
"Should someone stop them?" Mel whispered to Lauren.  
  
"It's too hot though!" Lauren exclaimed. "How's my eye liner?"  
  
"I see where you'd get that impression." Mel whispered back, rolling her eyes again. "And it's just fine!"  
  
Sirius was pulling Remus off of Sturgis who was getting held back by James.   
  
"Hey Rem," Laur said winking at the girls and walking toward him. He looked up, very hotly in Laur's opinion.   
  
"Yeah?" She kissed him. At first innocently, but then he deepened it.  
  
"Man, now I feel left out. I'm the only one who hasn't kissed Remus!" Mel pouted, although smiled all the same.  
  
Sturgis lounged at them but was caught by Sirius.  
  
After hearing Mel's comment Remus at her grinning.  
  
"Thanks," Laur whispered before walking away.


	2. Revealed Feelings and Secrets

Disclaimer: We own nothing.  
  
Chapter Two "Revealed Feelings and Secrets"  
  
"Professor, I need your help," Laur said giggling.   
  
"Oh, and with what? Are you having trouble with? The Crystal Ball?"  
  
"Err," she sighed and put on a sad little girl voice. "With everything Professor."  
  
Mel elbowed Laur under the table playfully, the mocked Laur by sneezing before and after she spoke. "Remus!"   
  
"Did someone call me?" Remus asked from across the room.  
  
Laur ignored Remus comment and "listened" to the professor's instructions while looking into his baby blue eyes.  
  
"Well, you see, you must gaze into it, as if it were you're one true love," he told her  
  
"But sir," Laur sighed sadly. "I don't know how to gaze into it like as if it was my one true love. I haven't found him yet sir."  
  
"Well, senorita, love is lurking around every corner."  
  
"So can I look at the ball like I'm looking at you right now," she titled her head flirtatiously while smiling hopefully up at him.  
  
"Uh, sure, senorita," he replied confused.  
  
Mel kicked Laur under the table, causing Laur to let out a yelp.  
  
Lily laughed at them as the professor walked away. They glared. "So professor, can I do you a favor?" Lily mimicked Laur and nearly fell out of her chair laughing, or maybe she fell out to dodge Laur's arm.  
  
But what ever it was, Laur managed to hit her anyway. "Ow! That hurt!" Lily said, rubbing her side.  
  
"You deserved that!" Laur complained.   
  
"Well if you weren't trying to flirt with someone who's 30!"  
  
"He's only 19!" Laur shot back.  
  
"Laur, come on. He's 25 by the way."  
  
"Well, he looks 19," Laur pouted.  
  
"Why don't you go for guys more in your league?" Lily asked.  
  
"What?" They both asked at the same time.  
  
"Never mind, its a Muggle thing," Lily said, remembering both being Pureblood.  
  
"Right," Laur rolled her eyes. "It's cool I guess."  
  
"Well, Lily is our potions master in 'our league'?" Mel joked.  
  
"Man we don't have potions today," Lily said ignoring her last comment.  
  
Sirius punched Remus from across the room.  
  
"Stop staring at Laur," Sirius muttered.  
  
"No, what are they talking about?" Remus said, ignoring the pain in his arm.  
  
"Are you obsessed or something mate?" Sirius asked, waving a hand in front of his face.  
  
"What does Martinez have that I don't?" Remus asked.  
  
"A nice ass?" Sirius suggested.   
  
Remus snapped out of his gaze, and looked up at Sirius. "Are you saying that you think Martinez has a nice ass?"  
  
"No," Sirius spat. "Prongs what's wrong with you?"  
  
"I don't like Lily," James reasoned.  
  
"Okaaay," Sirius turned back to Remus. "Anyway."  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Sirius didn't have to ask.  
  
"Nothing's wrong with her."  
  
"Yeah!" Remus insisted. "She snogged me. And then she ignored me!"  
  
Mel looked over to Remus, and heard his last comment. She glanced back at Laur and Lily who were still arguing and got up from her seat.  
  
"Did you ever guess there was a reason she was ignoring you?" Mel asked sitting in between Sirius and Remus.  
  
Sirius and Remus stared at her.  
  
"A reason?"  
  
"Yes, Laur oddly enough, has a reason for everything," Mel smiled.  
  
"And what is it this time?" Remus asked desperately.  
  
"Why do you want to know?" Mel said with a smile.  
  
"Don't make me say it," Remus complained.  
  
"Say what?" Mel asked her smile growing.  
  
"What's going on?" Sirius asked confused.  
  
"Look," Remus frowned. "I like her okay?"  
  
"Duh," Sirius rolled his eyes.  
  
"And," Remus continued ignoring Sirius. "I--well she's a great kisser," he grinned. "But I want to know why she's ignoring me after our--our great--great-great kiss," Sirius laughed.  
  
"Great, great, great, great, great," he taunted. Mel couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"So, I'm guessing it was a good kiss?" Mel teased. "Do you want to know?" Mel stopped teasing him.  
  
"Yes!" Remus said desperately.  
  
"Okay, okay, calm down," Mel said.  
  
"Well?" he asked impatiently.  
  
"It's because," she cleared her throat. "She's an idiot."  
  
"No she's not!" Remus defended her.  
  
"Yes she is!" Mel insisted. "Why else would she ignore you? After your great great great great great great-"  
  
"Great kiss!" Sirius finished for her.  
  
"Exactly!"  
  
"What's up?" Laur turned around.  
  
"Nothing," Mel answered.  
  
"So Laur," Remus began.  
  
"Sorry guys, gotta concentrate," Laur shrugged and Remus stared.  
  
"What did I do?" he demanded again.  
  
"I'm trying to concentrate!" Laur told them.  
  
"What did I do?" Remus asked again. "Why are you ignoring me?"  
  
"I'm not ignoring you! Why would you get that idea?" Laur said innocently.  
  
"Because you won't talk to me after our kiss!"  
  
"It was just a thank you!"  
  
"Really?" Remus said sadly.  
  
"Really."  
  
"Uh, okay, you can go back to concentrating I guess," Remus said with a sad look in his eyes, as he turned back around to his own glass ball.   
  
"Bitch!" said Mel mockingly again, with her sneezes, receiving a glare from Laur.   
  
"Look Rem--"   
  
"It's Rem-us. R-E-M-U-S. And honestly it's not that hard to say."   
  
"Look Remus-"   
  
Mel kicked her hard under the table and whispered, "Talk to him later."   
  
"Um, Remus can you help me with this? I can't see anything can you?" Mel interrupted, grabbing Remus' attention.  
  
"Sure," he turned toward her and ignored Laur.   
  
When the bell rang Laur grabbed her things and left the classroom before anyone. She ran to the Room of Requirements to get away from everyone.   
  
Mel watched her run up the flight of stairs away from everyone else, and knew where she was going right away.   
  
"Remus, are you going to be okay?" Mel asked him, as they walked out of the classroom.   
  
"Does she not like me?" Remus asked for some reason looking peakier then usual.   
  
"Remus, I think she likes you a whole lot, but she's really confused right now," Mel answered, not sure if she was right or not.   
  
"Look I have to go talk to James really quick. See you at lunch."   
  
Mel rushed over toward James.   
  
"Hey Mel!" he greeted her.   
  
"Uh, yea, hey James. I need to ask you something," Mel told him.   
  
"What is it?"   
  
"Is something wrong with Remus? He looks a little well, I don't know, sick."   
  
"What, uh no, I'm sure its just a cold or something," James said quickly.  
  
"Um, yeah, but that's not all I wanted to ask you about."   
  
"Okay, what else do you need?"   
  
"Can you go talk to Laur for me? I think she might not like me very much right now."   
  
"Can't you go get Remus to do it? He's good at that stuff."   
  
"No, you have to. She's your sister. Plus, Remus is why she's upset," Mel said pushing him toward the stairs.   
  
"Because of the kiss?"   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Right," James shook his head.   
  
"Whatcha talking about?" Lily said out of nowhere.   
  
"Nothing that concerns you Evans."  
  
"It's Laur," Mel ignored James' comment.   
  
"I'll talk to her!" Lily offered.   
  
"I'm her brother I'll talk to her," he snapped.   
  
"Whatever," she walked away.   
  
"Why do you have to be like that?" Mel said to him while hitting him.   
  
"Be like what? She started it," James insisted.   
  
"Whatever, will you go talk to her now?" Mel asked.   
  
"Yeah, I'm going, just, I don't know."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll save some food for you at lunch, now go!" Mel ordered.   
  
"Padfoot, Moony," James began walking the other way. "I'll see ya in Transfigurations." Sirius nodded but Remus stared.   
  
"Later," Sirius called walking into the Great Hall.   
  
James ran up to the Room of Requirements and saw Laur sitting down staring at the ceiling. "Laur, what's wrong?" James asked, coming into the room, and grabbing a chair to sit in.   
  
"You know, I came up here to be alone," Laur said.   
  
"Laur, come on. I want to know what's going on with you. I haven't been the nicest of brother's lately."  
  
"Understatement of the year," Laur said quietly.   
  
"Come on. I'm only trying to help you. What's wrong?"  
  
"You're wrong," Laur said. "Nothing's wrong. So leave."   
  
"Then why are you staying in here all alone? Something's wrong," James insisted.   
  
"Look," she turned toward him. "I appreciate you guys standing up to Podmore but he's bugging me. And it's really not a big deal."  
  
"Oh this is why you're acting like you are? Because you have a stalker? Do you know how many stalkers I've had?" James said.   
  
"Your stalkers are different."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"You can deal."   
  
"What do you mean? You're one of the strongest people I know."   
  
"Look, if you had someone all over you, you could push them off," Laur said quietly. "If I were to be alone with him he could really hurt me."   
  
"So you came up here alone because you were frightened of being alone?" James asked.   
  
"No, I came up here to think of how to stop Podmore."   
  
"Just get another boyfriend."   
  
"Easier said then done."   
  
"You've got the Potter charm," he reasoned grinning.  
  
"I really don't want another boyfriend," she said though she pictured her and Remus in her mind. She shook her head to clear the thought.   
  
"So forget about boys," James grinned standing up.   
  
"Stick with me," he held out his arm.   
  
"Okay," she laughed taking it.   
  
"But I must say, a lot of guys will be very disappointed." James made as a afterthought, as they headed toward the Great Hall.   
  
"Like who?"   
  
"Never mind. I think you need to check you're eyes," James said smiling slightly.  
  
"What! Is my eyeliner messy!?" Laur said frantically, pulling out a small mirror.  
  
"No," James laughed. "You should check your eyes to tell whether you need glasses," he pointed to his as they entered the hall.   
  
"Oh." Laur put her mirror away as they sat down at the Gryffindor table. She stared at her empty plate of food, trying to avoid eye contact with anyone.   
  
"Are you sick Laur? You're not eating anything," Lily pointed out. "That's not common."   
  
"I'm not hungry."   
  
"Well I"m starving!" Mel said grabbing the corn happily and pouring it onto her plate. Laur looked up and laughed slightly.   
  
"Corn is gross," she stated.   
  
"Corn is delicious," Mel argued, taking a big bite of it.   
  
"Okay," Laur said holding in her vomit. "I'm definitely not eating now."   
  
"Well, I think I might eat even more corn now!" Mel said happily. "That is, if someone I'm not saying who, doesn't throw it at some stupid gits!" Laur picked up the bowl threateningly.   
  
"Don't you dare!" Mel said trying to grab it out of her hands. "That's my corn! And if you do, I'll throw your tators!" Mel picked up the mashed potatoes.   
  
"Go ahead," Laur said dangerously. "I'm not eating it."   
  
"Stop starving yourself," James reasoned.   
  
"Crap! She's right. But don't hurt my corn! Those Slytherins don't deserve it!" Mel said. "Oh, and James is right," she added.  
  
"I'm not starving myself! I'm just not hungry," she said taking out her mirror and searching for her eye liner.   
  
"Here," Remus said, handing her the eyeliner that had fallen out of her bag.   
  
"Thanks," she said which made him smile a little. Laur said still avoiding his eyes.   
  
"You missed some right," he pushed it toward her eye, here." He leaning over and fixing it. Laur looked up t him, and felt a weird pull come from her stomach. How can he still be so nice to me?'   
  
"It's just who I am," he said.   
  
"What?" Laur asked.   
  
"You said it outloud," he laughed.  
  
"Oh. Oops." Laur blushed scarlet. "Uh, didn't mean to do that."   
  
"Yeah," he laughed sitting back down and looking away from her.  
  
"Wow, you two are funny." Mel had been watching the whole scene between the two. "Oh, and I'll be taking that!" Mel grabbed the corn Laur had forgotten about.   
  
"C'mon Laur," James said walking out of the hall with her. "I'll walk you up to the tower." They didn't notice someone follow them. "Laur do you have a thing for Remus?" James asked quietly   
  
"James I--" Laur began then blushed. "I--I don't know," she said truthfully.   
  
"Well, no wonder." James sighed to himself.  
  
"What do you mean?" Laur stared at him.   
  
"Well, Mel's been telling me that for years, and I just now believe it."   
  
"Mel told you that I had a crush on Remus?!" she half yelled.   
  
"Mel's always saying that," James said, hoping it'd calm her down.   
  
"Look James," Laur stopped walking. "Remus is one of your best mates. I--I don't want to like him," she said honestly.   
  
"Wow, isn't that weird," James said talking more to himself then Laur.  
  
"You should be one to talk."   
  
"Why? What did I do now!" James said defensively.   
  
"You should be the one to talk... when you've fallen for my best friend!"   
  
"What! What do you mean! That's gross!" James retaliated, but not very convincingly.   
  
"Besides you're the one who has fallen for my best mate."   
  
"James I don't want to argue with you," Laur said. "Just go down to dinner, it's only two more floors."   
  
"You sure?" Laur nodded and James walked back down the stairs. She sighed when she couldn't see him anymore. He loved Lily. That was obvious. But did she really love Remus?   
  
"Nobody here to save you," said a voice from behind her breaking her thoughts.   
  
"Podmore," Laur turned around.   
  
"What happened to Sturg?" he asked walking up to her.   
  
"Go away," she said.   
  
"Awe, c'mon. You know what I want, just give me a little and I'll leave you and poor gothy alone," he pushed her against the wall and started kissing her.  
  
Laur found herself kissing back for some reason. She was caught in the moment. Sturgis had been her first love.   
  
"I used to love you," she said as he started kissing her neck.   
  
"I just want you," he complained.  
  
"And we can be together?"   
  
"Sure," Sturgis said. But Laur could tell he was lying.   
  
They made their way to the Room of Requirements. Laur was pushed on the bed and Sturgis continued kissing her.   
  
"Get off!" But to Podmore's surprise, it wasn't Laur.   
  
"Oh, its you gothboy, what do you want?" he asked irritated, still pinning Laur down.   
  
"I told you, get off!!" Remus yelled coming toward him threateningly. Laur looked from Strugis to Remus, getting confused, and pushed him off of her, still thinking of what to do.   
  
"Come on you know you want me," Sturgis said to Laur. He looked at her with his big blue eyes. He pinned her back down without much struggle.   
  
"I--I," she looked at Remus.   
  
"Get off her," Remus demanded again.   
  
"I--please Sturgis," she kissed him. Remus stared at her.   
  
"Please Laur, we can do whatever you want after. I promise."   
  
"Okay," she said.   
  
"No!" Remus said.   
  
"Yes Remus," Laur said. "Please go."   
  
"Don't make me hurt you!" Sturgis threatened.   
  
"Please Remus, I really want this."   
  
"You--you, do?"   
  
"Yes." Remus left the room and sat down next to the door. He was sitting there thinking until a moan came from the room. It wasn't a moan from Laur, mind you. It was a moan from Sturgis and Laur came running out of the room laughing.   
  
"Come on Rem," she grabbed his hand and led him to the Gryffindor Common Room. They both ran into the Gryffindor Common Room hand in hand, and sat on the couch, trying to catch their breath.   
  
"So what exactly did you do to him?" Laur began laughing at the thought of it.   
  
"Do you really want to know?"   
  
"Well, yeah, I mean, I thought you were gonna, umm, uh-"   
  
"Gonna what Rem?" Laur asked.   
  
"Well, you know..." he said in a shy voice.   
  
"And you were going to listen outside the door?"   
  
"No, I was just, no of coarse not!" Laur laughed.   
  
"Never mind. Well you wanna know?" Remus nodded slightly.   
  
"I was going to you know, give him a present. And when he pulled down his pants I took advantage of it."   
  
"You kicked him?"   
  
"It was one or the other."   
  
"What's the other?" he asked shyly. Laur smirked as the rest of the crew walked into the Common Room.   
  
"What are you two talking about?" Mel asked, as she noticed both out of breath, and Laur smiling broadly.   
  
"Oh, nothing, just what happened a couple minutes ago," Remus answered.   
  
"Well, what did happen a couple of minutes ago?" James asked. "I mean, I was with you a couple of minutes ago."   
  
"No, after you left me alone," Laur told them.   
  
"Well, what happened?" James asked.   
  
"Exactly what I thought would if I was left alone."   
  
"Did he try to-"   
  
"Who try to what?" Lily asked.   
  
"Nothing Evans," James spat returning his attention back to Laur. Well trying to. He couldn't help but notice how cute she was when she was upset. He smacked himself in the head. He did NOT love Lily Evans. He wasn't just thinking about how cute their children will be.   
  
"So what happened?" Mel asked, irritated that she didn't know.   
  
"Well, Podmore tried to you know...again," Laur answered.   
  
"So what happened, I don't know if I like that smile on you're face or not," Mel said eying her.   
  
"Trust me, you like the smile on my face," Laur said.   
  
"Well!?" Remus interrupted, "I think they want to know what else happened."   
  
"Oh right. Okay, so when he was trying to pull his moves on me, you know I kind of.... hit him where it hurts! Man, I've never seen a guy cry before that. Well, unless you count third year, James."   
  
"That's not funny!" James said.   
  
"Well, you should have seen Remus!"   
  
"Remus?" Sirius asked.   
  
"Yeah he was all, 'no Laur! no you can't do that with him'."   
  
"And you were all, 'anytime Sturg anytime!'" Remus shot back.   
  
"It shouldn't matter to you," Laur said.   
  
"Well it does!"  
  
"I appreciated all you did Remus but I. Don't. Like. You." Silence swept the common room.   
  
"I'm sorry Laur, I was just trying to protect you," Remus said angrily.   
  
"I already said I appreciated it! But I don't think about you that way. And I think you should get over me!"   
  
"Get over yourself! I'm not stalking you! I'm not obsessing over you! And besides, what right do you have to tell me what and what not to do!?"   
  
"If it concerns me I can tell you what to do! If you keep looking at me like you want to fuck the shit out of me then I'm going to stop you!"   
  
"I don't stare at you like that! I wouldn't think of acting like that! I actually respect you! I don't think of you as some sort of slut!!" Remus yelled.   
  
"Well thanks! I'm not a slut! Now I feel better about myself! Not that I thought I was a slut to begin with! You don't stare at me?! I'm not blind, Remus Lupin!"   
  
"Excuse me if I just happen to glance at you every once and a while! I'm sorry, I'll never look at you again! You happy now!? You don't have to deal with me!?!"   
  
"Yes! I am happy! I'm not a sex toy here! Is that how all you guys look at me?" she stared around the room. Everyone who had been watching the scene snapped back to what they were doing before, trying to stay out of the fight.   
  
"Will you just shut up for one minute? And maybe then you'll realize that there are more people then you! And those people actually have feelings! Not that I can say the same for you!" Remus yelled, turning around on the couch to not look at her.   
  
"I don't have feelings? Really, I don't? Look at what just happened today! I was going to--" she stopped talking. "You know what happened! It's not fair! I do have feelings. And you have feelings?"   
  
"Yes I have feelings! What do you think this emotional roller coaster I've been going through is called? Why do you have to be so complicated?!"   
  
"I'm a girl that's how! And besides if it weren't because of guys like you, I wouldn't be me!"  
  
"What do you mean?! Guys like me?!"   
  
"If guys wouldn't do this every single time! If guys wouldn't like me and obsess over me then I'd be nice!"  
  
"Now don't you think that sounded just a bit on the cocky side?!" Remus half yelled, forgetting about all the people watching them.   
  
"Cocky? Forget about it being cocky! It's true!"   
  
"Ugh! You're so frustrating! You think I wanted this to happen?! Do you think I want to like you? Out of all the girls chasing after me, I have to like the one who's a stubborn arrogant ass!"   
  
"So now I'm an ass? Yeah Remus, you really like me," she wiped her eye. "Besides! I didn't want to like you either," she clapped a hand over her mouth.   
  
"Are you implying that you have feelings for me!?!" Remus yelled outraged. "And you're giving me hard time about liking you!! When you've been lying to me this whole time!? Making me feel guilty for liking you! Ugh!"   
  
"What? How can you say that? I'm--I didn't. I'M SORRY!" she yelled and turned to walk away but was caught by James who pulled her into a hug.   
  
Remus looked over at Laur who was hugging her brother, her face hidden in his robes. He felt like hitting himself for making her feel this way. But he was too upset to do anything about it now, and stormed up stairs. Laur turned to stare at Remus who was going up the stairs.   
  
"Why do I want him so bad?" she accidentally said out loud which caused her to push her face into James to stop everyone from seeing her face.   
  
Remus stopped on the stairs, and turned to face Laur who had buried her face in James' shoulder again. 'Ugh! why does she have to do this to me!?' Remus thought, sitting down on the stairs, trying to decide what to do.   
  
"Calm down Laur, it's okay," Mel said soothingly taking Laur's hand and moving her over the couch. James sat down next to her still. She sighed really loudly and choked. (A/N: You know how you sometimes are crying then you kind of cough and choke at the same time, well try it! lol) "It's all right Laur, don't worry. Calm down, it's all right. You want to go get something to eat?" Mel suggested.   
  
Laur didn't want to say anything, or had drowned out Mel's voice all together. Remus looked over at Laur who was sobbing silently, trying to wipe away the tears that were rolling down her cheek. He could hear Mel and Lily trying to make suggestions or saying things to try to get her to say something. He made up his mind, and stood up from the step he had been sitting on, he walked down the stairs as quietly as he could, finally reaching the bottom step. He moved across the room, near the couch Laur was sitting on. He looked at Laur, and tried to say something, but found no words. Laur, felt his gaze on her, and looked up at him, seeing in his eyes, a mixture of guilt and sadness. Remus tried to talk again, but couldn't, so headed out the portrait hole, his head hung low, and full of thoughts.  
  
"Where's he going?" Laur asked softly.   
  
"I'm not sure," Lily said quietly back.   
  
"You wouldn't know," James spat.   
  
"I'm going for a walk," Laur stood up.   
  
"Are you all right?" Mel asked.   
  
Laur nodded and walked out of the portrait hole to find Remus sitting against the wall. "Hi," she said softly sitting down next to him.   
  
"Hey," Remus replied trying to avoid her eyes.   
  
"Look at me," she asked. "Please?" She put her hand on his cheek and he slowly turned his head to look at her.   
  
"Yes?" he asked slowly, feeling choked up as he looked up at Laur, thinking about how Laur might respond if she noticed her beloved eyeliner was smudged from crying.   
  
"Crying does wonder for your eye liner."   
  
"You know how I am," she smiled at him.   
  
"I wouldn't want you any other way," he said and she blushed scarlet.   
  
"What do you want to do?"   
  
"About what?"   
  
"Never mind," Remus looked away.   
  
"No, what were you going to say?" Laur asked.   
  
"No, nothing I told you to forget about it. I'm gonna go for a walk, you wanna come?" Remus asked, trying to get off the topic.   
  
"Where are you going?"   
  
"Just around."   
  
"Oh, okay I guess I can go just around with you," Laur said standing up with him.   
  
"I think I want to go for a little ride," Remus said thoughtfully.   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"A broom."   
  
"I don't like that comment," she said quietly.   
  
"I know," he smirked at her. She hit him playfully.   
  
"Just pushing my buttons, eh?" she smiled at him. "Remus Lupin flirting with his best mate's sister? I thought I'd never see the day." At this he blushed.   
  
"Ah, Laur Potter, flirting with her brother's best mate, never thought I'd see the day," Remus joked back, hoping his cheeks were turning back to their normal color.   
  
"Admit it," Laur said to him. "You knew you'd see the day."   
  
"Well, I couldn't exactly say I never thought I would. I mean, you flirt with even our Divination teacher, Martinez," Remus said as a after thought.   
  
"And you are so jealous," she laughed.   
  
"No, I'm not! I just don't know what you see in Martinez!" Remus said not very convincing Laur only laughed more.   
  
"Sorry, it's not what I see in him. It's what I see on him," Laur winked watching Remus blush.   
  
"Oh, uh, yeah, okay, can we get off this topic?" Remus asked hopefully.   
  
"Hey Remus!!" A girl from Ravenclaw yelled running up to them. "How have you been?" she asked winking at him playfully, flipping her hair as she did so. "Oh Rem! Have you been working out?!" She shrieked touching his arm. "I think so Rem," she flirted. Laur cleared her throat loudly, "And you are...who?" she asked with an annoyed tone.   
  
"Oh! I'm Elizabeth!" She said excitedly, turning back to Remus, "So where are you go Rem?" She asked, running her hand through his hair.  
  
"Oh, we were going to just going to go flying for a while," Remus told her. Laur watched where Remus' eyes were staring, and instantly felt her temper rising.   
  
"I remember my brother talking about you!" Laur said quickly.   
  
"Oooh! James!?" she asked letting go of Remus and walking towards Laur.  
  
"Yeah, he said something about you."  
  
"Ooooh! He's so hot! Don't you think?"  
  
"He's my brother," Laur could have smacked her. "Anyway what he said wasn't nice." "  
  
"What was it?" Laur whispered something into her ear and Elizabeth ran off.   
  
"What was that for?" Remus asked.   
  
"Sorry, did you want her around?"  
  
"What did you say to her though?" Remus asked.   
  
"Nothing that bad."   
  
"What's nothing that bad?"   
  
"Does it matter?" Laur asked skeptically.   
  
"Yeah! She's my friend." Laur stared at him.   
  
"Oh my god Rem! I'm just blond and fun! Let's go back to your room and I can show you how easy I am!" Laur imitated the girl by pulling on his arm.   
  
"Oh, come on, she wasn't acting like that." Remus reasoned.   
  
"Yes she was! Besides, you were too busy to notice."   
  
"Busy doing what?"   
  
"Looking at her stuffed bra, what else?"   
  
"I wasn't looking at her bra! It's covered with her robes!" Remus stated. "Besides, does she really stuff?" Remus asked on a more serious tone. "What's wrong?" Remus asked, tilting her chin up to look at him.  
  
"If you don't know, I'm not saying," she said stubbornly, looking away and crossing her arms over her chest.   
  
"Are you okay?" Remus asked confused.   
  
"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" she didn't meet his eyes. Instead she was thinking about him. How did she really feel? She did think he was cute. But did she really like him? She liked some things about him... What does that mean?   
  
"Is this about that what is her name again? I never seemed to remember. Oh, Elizabeth, that's right. Is it about her?" Remus asked, trying to get eye contact with her.   
  
She looked at him. "Is it?"   
  
"Uh, what? I asked you. I mean, I wouldn't know unless you told me so," Remus said just as confused as ever.   
  
"You confuse me," she said without laughing. "And not just from that comment," she eyed him as if she was trying to figure him out.   
  
"I confuse you?" Remus said with a smirk. "I think you confuse me."   
  
"Is that what I'm good for?" Laur stopped walking and sat down again.   
  
"What do you mean? Is what, what you're good for?" Remus asked, sitting beside her.   
  
"Confusing you."   
  
Remus smirked slightly as he responded, "You know you're good at a lot more things then just that."   
  
"Oh really?" The way she looked at him suggested that she really wanted to hear what he had to say.   
  
"Uh, yeah, really," Remus answered her nervously, staring down at a speck of dirt as if it were the most interesting thing around him.   
  
Laur laughed at him. "You're so cute when you're nervous." She turned away from him and started playing with her fingers because she obviously, didn't mean to say that.   
  
"And you just happen to be cute all the time," Remus said barely above a whisper.   
  
Laur turned towards him. "It doesn't have to be like this," she whispered taking his hand.   
  
"What do you mean?" Remus asked. She stared at him.   
  
"Remus I--"   
  
"Wait before you say anything," he kissed her. She looked at him in shock. "I--I love you Laur." Laur stared at him. Then she ran, back to the common room and up to her room.   
  
"Remus you moron!" Remus yelled at himself. "Why did I have to go do that?"   
  
"Because maybe you really do love her." Someone answered for him, sitting beside him.   
  
"You saw that?" Remus asked.   
  
"Yeah. Pretty much, I was gonna stop you, but I decided to see how it was going to work out," Mel said.   
  
"Why are you here?"   
  
"I had to see if you and Laur were going at each other's throats again," Mel answered.   
  
"Happy?" Remus asked bitterly.   
  
"Um, well, not exactly as happy as I thought I'd be," Mel replied truthfully.   
  
He looked at her wearily. "I should go."   
  
"I hope you don't mean to go check on Laur," Mel said as he stood up.   
  
"No," he said gritting his teeth. "She's never going to talk to me again."   
  
"Why not? How do you know she doesn't love you back?" Mel said smiling at the way he was acting.   
  
"Look Mel, nobody could love me."   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"Never mind. I--it's nothing," Remus looked away.   
  
"I think you should give her some time."   
  
"Sure." Remus and Mel walked to the common room in silence. The group was sitting down discussing Laur when they walked in.   
  
"Oh, there you are," James said referring to Remus.   
  
"What happened to Laur?" Lily asked. But Remus didn't answer, he just sat beside Sirius on the couch, his face in his hands.   
  
"Come on Lily. Let's go check on Laur." Mel said, staring at Remus with a mix of curiosity and pity.   
  
"Yeah, let's go."   
  
They headed up the stairs to the girls room silently. Down in the common room the guys stared at Remus.   
  
"What happened?"   
  
"Erm... nothing."   
  
"What did you do to Laur?" James asked.   
  
"I kind of said..."   
  
"What?"   
  
"Dammit tell me!" James swore.   
  
"I said I loved her!" Remus said receiving stares from the boys. He ran upstairs.   
  
"He loves her?" Sirius asked uncertainly.   
  
"I guess so, I mean he seems pretty upset about it. Why is he so upset?"   
  
"I don't know."   
  
"Its not like Laur doesn't like him back," James pointed out.   
  
"You're right, but I think he doesn't think anyone can love him, because you know, he's a well-"   
  
"He's a what?" Someone asked, sneaking up behind them.  
  
"None of your business Evans," James said.   
  
"Laur's not okay, you know?"   
  
"Why should you care?"   
  
"She's my best friend!"   
  
"Shut UP Evans!" James yelled.   
  
"NO! You shut up Potter! Don't you care your sister is crying her eyes out!? What the hell's wrong with you?!"   
  
"Remus isn't at the top of his game either!"   
  
"It's not a game Potter. He LOVES her! She can't take this right now. Neither can I!"   
  
"Take what!? What's your problem Evans!? What could possibly be wrong with you now?! UGH! You're so annoying! Why are you trying to make this about you?"   
  
"I'm not! If you would just try to be nice to me--" she was cut off.   
  
"Be nice to you!?! Be nice to you!! Why don't you try being nice to me!?! Then maybe I wouldn't be such an asshole to you!!" James yelled.   
  
"How am I not nice to you!? If you didn't grope me..."   
  
"GROAP! Groap you!? Why would I do that!?"   
  
"You already did! Look! You did! Remember? How could you forget? After Potions?"   
  
"Ugh! Why would I have purposely done that?!" James asked outraged.   
  
"Purposely or not! You did!"   
  
"Well I'm sorrrry! Okay?! Happy now!? I'm sorry I ever touched you! I'm sorry I ever talked to you! I'm sorry for knowing you! And I'm sorry for living! Because obviously I make your life a living hell!" James yelled.   
  
"Glad to see you finally understand," she smirked at him flirtatiously.   
  
"Ugh! You're such a bitch. That's all you can say!?" James yelled, more angry with him self then Lily, for thinking she looked cute with that smirk.   
  
"Sorry," she said simply licking her lips. James turned away from Lily, hitting his head repeatedly for letting Lily get to him like she did.   
  
"Is there anyway I can get up there to see Laur?" He asked, his eyes closed.   
  
"Maybe you should get your broom," Lily suggested playfully pushing him onto the couch then laughing at Sirius. James smiled ignoring what his brain was yelling. "Sirius, you're such a moron. Are you that easily entertained? Evans pushes me and you start cracking up?" James asked.  
  
"I guess so."   
  
"Anyway!" Lily said jumping on James.   
  
"Do I get a lap dance?" Sirius laughed.   
  
"Umm," Lily jumped on Sirius. "You're a good seat," she laughed at him.   
  
James felt a ping of jealousy. James shook his head trying to shake the thoughts out with it. 'What's wrong with me? Its only Evans, its not like I lo-' shake shake.   
  
"Come on, I really need to go see Laur, tell me how to get up there and I promise I won't ever do it again." James reasoned, looking away from Lily and Sirius.   
  
"Yeah right! You'll come up there and--and do what you do," Lily smirked at Sirius who shifted underneath her licking his lips, James threw a pillow at him, "Calm down Padfoot, no need to act like yourself," James said trying to say it in a teasing voice.   
  
"Seriously Lily, if you could get off of Sirius, you could go get Laur for me," he said irritated. "I mean Evans." James added quickly.   
  
"Huh? I think Sirius is fun to sit on. Possibly the cutest couch I've ever seen."   
  
"What can I say?" Sirius grinned   
  
"Come on! Get a room. Wait don't."   
  
"Why not?" Lily looked at him.   
  
"I don't know," he said quickly.   
  
"No, really, why can't we get a room?" Lily pestered.   
  
"I don't know, just, don't." James said. "And Mel, if you're standing behind me, if you dare accuse me of something you'll be sorry," James said just in case she was.   
  
"Accuse you of what?" Mel was there, as if she was meant to intrude during the most inconvenient times.   
  
"Nevermind."   
  
"Nevermind what?" Laur said coming down the stairs in her cloud p.j.'s.   
  
"Speaking like Remus," Sirius said from the couch. "You look hot Laur."   
  
"Cheating on me Sirius?" Lily played.   
  
"You and Sirius are not a couple!" James snapped.   
  
"Calm down, no one said that," Sirius said looking at James with the same accusing look that Mel always gave to everyone.  
  
"I just thought of something! I'm so brilliant!" Mel yelled sounding random. "Come on Sirius!! Let's go!" Mel yelled, grabbing Sirius by the hand and pulling him off the couch, causing Lily to fall on the floor.   
  
"Ow! Bring back my couch!" but Mel had already dragged Sirius with her out the portrait hole.   
  
"What'd you want, babe?" Sirius asked, as Mel finally stopped, and began panting for breath.   
  
"I...just...had...a....brilliant...idea!"  
  
"I understood that part, now what's the plan?" Sirius asked leaning up against the wall, and crossing his arms.   
  
"Brilliant I already told you!" Mel said jokingly.

"Come on, tell me! Pleeeaaase!" Sirius said, giving her his best puppy-dog eyes.   
  
Mel giggled slightly, but snapped herself out of it, trying to sound less flirtatious. "Well...I was just thinking...."   
  
"Thinking what?" Sirius asked leaning into her.   
  
Mel took a step back. "Well, it's obvious that they like each other right?" Mel asked.   
  
"Who likes who? You like me!" Sirius asked in what sounded to Mel as a mock hopeful voice.  
  
"I'm being serious-"   
  
"Now, I'm being Sirius." Sirius joked.   
  
"You've been saying that since we were 11, it wasn't funny then, and its only sorta funny now."  
  
"Will you just tell me?"  
  
"Oh right, I just thought, that since, James likes Lily then we can get them together with my brilliant plan!"   
  
"What!? James likes Lily? Where'd you get that idea?"   
  
"Come on. Its so obvious. Like you didn't notice," he grinned sheepishly. For, he had noticed it.   
  
"Now anyway...my plan!" Mel said.   
  
"Right, yeah, why do you need me for this plan?"  
  
"Well, I thought, that maybe if we get him jealous then maybe he'll just go on and say he likes her."   
  
"And you're suggesting that these two people would be.....?"   
  
"Who do you think it was? Me and you?" Mel asked sarcastically.   
  
"What, oh no, uh, of course not. So me and Lily, right?"   
  
"Well, I just thought you could flirt a little more then you usually do with us girls," Mel said.   
  
"You want me to flirt with Lily Evans?" Sirius repeated.   
  
"Like you weren't flirting before. What do you think?"   
  
"Should I ask her out?"   
  
"Umm," Mel thought for a moment, "No," Mel shook her head after feeling slightly jealous over the comment. "She'd probably say no."   
  
"Okay," Sirius looked taken aback. "Let's go!"   
  
"Come on! Let's skip!" Mel said excitedly.   
  
"Erm, no."   
  
"Ugh, come on, You know you want to skip with me," Mel said in a flirtatious tone, grabbing his hand, and trying to skip.   
  
"Erm, I don't think so," Sirius said grinning at her.   
  
"Please for me? I'll give you something?" Mel offered, wanting to skip even more now.   
  
"I don't think we should be doing this because of the plan," he grinned at her.   
  
"By doing what? Besides you're only going to flirt with Lily, not skip around. Please? Now I want to skip with you even more! Come on what do I have to do?"   
  
"You can skip. But I am NOT looking like a fag. Sorry Melly."   
  
Mel blushed slightly. Sirius was one of the only people to ever call her Melly and every time she blushed. "Oh come on, you won't look like that much of a fag! I'll make it so you won't look like a fag at all afterward."   
  
"How's that?" he grinned putting his arm on her shoulder.   
  
"Do you ever not have a perverted mind?" Mel joked playfully.  
  
"Um, don't think so. So what are you going to do to not make me look like a fag?"   
  
"Uh...let me think about it. After we skip, then I'll give it to you," Mel said with a pleading smile.   
  
"Um....fine," Sirius said squeezing her tighter to him.   
  
"Perfect. Now can we skip now please?" Mel asked, looking up at him, imitating the puppy-dog eyes that he had made his trademark.   
  
"Whatever, but only to the portrait hole," he reasoned.   
  
"Fine! But you better skip!" Mel said with a beaming grin. " You ready?" Mel asked grabbing his hand. "Now lets go!"   
  
Sirius and Mel skipped all the way to the common room where Lily and James where yelling and Laur was trying to ignore them.  
  
"Could you stop hitting on my best mate!" James was saying.   
  
"Wait don't go in yet," Mel said holding Sirius back, hiding in a corner, trying to listen to what was going on.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Lily demanded.   
  
"Don't act like you don't know!" James argued.   
  
"Oh my god! Potter, spit it out!"   
  
"I've already said it! Stop hitting on my friends!"  
  
"Hitting?" Lily laughed. "I don't hit on guys, Potter."   
  
"Well, you've hit me on a few occasions!" James yelled, his words coming out the wrong way, but didn't bother to correct himself.   
  
"I've hit on you? There's a difference, and a player like you should know. I hit you, I don't hit on you."   
  
"Ugh! Evans, why do you have to act like that!? And I'm not a player!"   
  
"Act like what? And you surely are a player."  
  
"No I'm not! And besides! Do you monitor all the girls I go out with!?"   
  
"No, I just monitor all the girls that are crying and I know it's because of you."   
  
"Why would I make them cry?! And do you have some weird physic thing going on where you just know what everyone's thinking?!"   
  
"Okay! I don't know how we got to this but I know it's ending right here."  
  
"Fine! End it now! Do you really think I want to be talking to you right now!?"  
  
"If you wouldn't have brought up this stupid discussion about me actually hitting on your friend-" Lily was cut off.   
  
"That's because you actually did hit on my friend!"  
  
"Ooh okay. I did hit on your friend. What are you gonna do about it?" She pressed her body towards his. They were touching as she looked up when they were an inch a part.   
  
James froze up. He had no idea what he was going to do, and if his hormones could stand this any longer.  
  
"Hey you guys whatcha doin'!?" Mel interrupted, hoping to split them apart from the shock of her sudden appearance.   
  
"He was just telling me how I was hitting on Sirius," Lily pulled her arm around his shoulder and pointed toward him like he was crazy.   
  
"Well, I didn't mind it too much," Sirius said playfully, winking at Lily.   
  
"Oh really?" She let go of James like a bad potato then walked toward Sirius. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her firmly. "Didn't mind that too much either," Sirius said playfully, receiving a wink from Mel and giving one in return.   
  
"Shall we get a room now?" Lily said looking towards James.   
  
"Sirius!" James said defensively. "I--don't." But Sirius wasn't listening. Him and Lily were on the couch 'getting to know each other.'   
  
"Where are Laur and Remus?" Mel asked James, whose face was turning red with anger. He didn't answer.  
  
"I'm right here," Laur said standing up slowly.   
  
"Are you all right?" Mel asked, moving her attention to Laur.

"Yeah, but they aren't."   
  
"Oh, I'll tell you about it later." Mel said, forgetting James was by her side.   
  
"Tell her about what? How her tongue is down his throat!"   
  
"I think it's the other way around," Laur laughed. James didn't say anything, but turned his head in disgust.   
  
"Hey Sirius! Can you take a break so I can talk to you?!" Mel yelled, trying to get their attention. He softly ended the kiss and looked at her. "But I'm having fun."   
  
"Man he can kiss!" Lily said giggling.   
  
James exploded. "Slut!!" He screamed across the room.  
  
"Uh, Sirius you can snog her later, can I talk to you?" Mel said.   
  
"How am I a slut?" Lily yelled. "Your best mate did as much as I did!"  
  
"Not the whole world revolves around you! How do you know I wasn't talking to Sirius!?!"   
  
"Maybe because you hate me! And you don't hate him! And you constantly remind me how much of a slut I am!"  
  
"Well, at least you've admitted you're a slut!!" James yelled back.   
  
"I am NOT a slut! Why do you have to be like that?"   
  
She jumped off of Sirius' lap. "Be like what!? I never did anything! I'm not the one rubbing up on everyone I see!"   
  
"Rubbing up? What the hell do you mean Potter?"   
  
"Oh don't act like you don't know! You are always looking for a good snog, so whatever guy you see, you decide he'd do just fine!!"   
  
"Oh really? You really believe that? Is that what you believe too Sirius?" She turned so James couldn't see her wipe a tear away.  
  
Sirius took notice of Lily's tear, and felt bad for agreeing to Mel's plan right away. "No Lily, of course not. I know you don't do that," Sirius said trying to comfort her.  
  
"What?! Aren't I your best mate?" James said indignantly.   
  
"Yeah, you are my best mate. But I have a mind of my own don't I?"   
  
"So you're saying I'm wrong?"   
  
"Um...yeah mate, for once you're wrong about this," Sirius said cautiously.   
  
"I'm wrong?! Yeah right! You where just snogging her. Of course you'd say that!"   
  
"Uh....I still need to talk to you Sirius?" Mel interrupted, hoping to end the fight.   
  
"So you are saying," Sirius began ignoring Mel. "That if Lily were to snog you, that you'd never say another bad thing about her?"  
  
"Ugh! I never said that! Besides why would I want Evans to snog me!?" James yelled.   
  
"Sirius, I need to talk to you still," Mel said yet again only to be ignored.   
  
Lily stared at the two friends. "What are you saying James?" she said softly. "Oh, I think I know." She ran out of the portrait hole.  
  
"You both are a bunch of jackasses! Don't you care about anyone's feelings?!" Mel asked, extremely pissed off.   
  
"Hey what was I doing? I defended Lily!" Sirius said.   
  
"Yeah! But you completely ignored me! You could at least said a 'wait a sec Mel, let me finish yelling.' Did you say anything!? No! Forget it, I don't need to talk to you anymore. Just leave me alone. I'm going to go find Lily!" Mel screamed.  
  
Before she left she looked at James. It was a look that said, 'If you dare speak I will kill you.' James ignored it. "Whoever would like one of those losers is a stupid prat," he said to Sirius.   
  
"Oh shut UP James! At least I'm not obsessing over someone who hates my guts!" Mel yelled back."No wonder Lily hates you. You're just some stupid prat that doesn't care about anyone, or how they feel! You should lay off of Lily, she has a hard enough time as it is without you making her life worse! But I bet you get pleasure out of doing that don't you? I'm sorry I even tried."   
  
"Tried what?" James asked ignoring the rest of her rant.   
  
"Forget it! It was a stupid plan anyway! And Sirius, if you dare utter one word about this to James, I swear I'll make it so you'll never be able to have children!" Mel threatened.   
  
"Don't worry, I don't think I'm going to be talking to Prongs anytime soon anyway," Sirius sat down upset with his best mate.   
  
"Well, fine then! I don't think I'm going to be talking to either of you for a while!" Mel yelled storming out of the portrait hole.   
  
"Why aren't you talking to me?" James asked casually.  
  
"Do you really have to ask?" Sirius replied.   
  
"Yes! You're my best mate. You're practically my brother!"   
  
"True. But you are my blind-practically brother, who avoids what's right in front of you. Besides that was mean what you said to Lily, and your sister is mad at me now too."   
  
"What are you talking about? Blind? What's in front of me?"   
  
"A lot of things are right in front of you! I swear all the Potters in your family, avoid everything."   
  
"Damn, Sirius, I didn't ask for information on my family! I want to know what's right in front of me. Besides my sisters, my friends and Evans."   
  
"You just said it!" Sirius said outraged.   
  
"What? Evans?"   
  
"Ugh! Yes Evans! You are a bloody moron you know."  
  
"It's Evans. What about her?"  
  
"You're practically in love with her!!"  
  
"What?!" James stood from the couch and almost jumped onto Sirius.   
  
"You heard me. I didn't stutter or mumble. I said you're in love with Evans! I can't believe this is a shock to you!"  
  
"What? Why would you think that?"

"Well, the fact that you're constantly staring at her, and that, you complain about her when she hasn't done anything. And when you get all nervous. I don't know, you have to ask Mel."   
  
"I'm not asking Mel. I'm not listening to a bunch of you tell me who I fancy!" James got up and was about to walk away when Sirius stopped him.   
  
"Just admit it. Admit you love everything about her. Admit you can't look Lily Evans in the eyes without feeling something in your stomach. Admit that you get jealous whenever she kisses me. I can see it in your eyes. Admit it."  
  
James turned to look Sirius in the eye, and knew, even if he tried to lie, he'd know. "Fine. You win. Mel wins. She's right. Happy now? I hate it when she's right about things," James said in a defeated voice as he sat back down on the couch.   
  
"So does everyone. You know, she's probably gonna hurt me now," Sirius said sitting beside his friend.   
  
"Why?"  
  
"Don't exactly know why. I mean I did get you to admit everything. But does Mel really need a reason to do anything?" Sirius asked.   
  
"Guess not. Oh that reminds me."   
  
"Reminds you of what?" Sirius asked, staring at the fire place. "I forgot to tell her that Amos wants to talk to her."  
  
"What does old pretty boy want?" Sirius asked.   
  
"I don't know. Does it look like he told me?"   
  
"No."   
  
"Why don't you go ask her yourself," James suggested.   
  
"I can't, remember, she's mad at me, because of you."   
  
"You have a crush on her," James said smirking. "My best mates love my sisters. Go figure."   
  
"What? Now I know you're crazy mate."   
  
"Anyway, how did you know?"  
  
"How did I know what?" Sirius asked.   
  
"How did you know that I have feelings for Lily?" he spoke her name for the first time ever meaning it at least. It seemed to roll off his tongue. He loved saying it.   
  
"Well, Mel kinda told the whole world."  
  
"Ugh, she's annoying how do you love her?" James asked in a teasing voice.   
  
"I never said I loved her!" Sirius retaliated.   
  
"Uh huh, sure."   
  
"Whatever," Sirius was about to get up.   
  
"I mean," James said softly. "I guess I never realized how cute she looked when she was mad. Or how cute she was when she flirted."   
  
"Oh so we're still on the Lily topic?" Sirius asked sitting back down. "Go on. What else do you love about her?"   
  
"Her eyes. Especially when she's mad. But I don't think that's a good thing," James smiled slightly.   
  
"Well, I guess you get to see her angry a lot don't you? You should be nicer to Lily."  
  
"I guess," James said in a defeated tone. "Anyway, back on the topic of you. Why have you never told me?" James asked trying to switch the topic.   
  
"Told you what?"   
  
"That you fancied my sister." James replied simply.   
  
"I never said that. And I don't show any signs of me doing so. I flirt with your sister as much as the next girl."   
  
"Oh, right, then what's wrong with pretty boy Amos?" James asked smiling.   
  
"Nothing, he's just, not good enough for her."   
  
"And who is?" James pestered.   
  
"So about Lily," Sirius changed the subject.   
  
"What's going on?" Remus said coming down the stairs.   
  
"Nothing, I just found out that James is madly in love with Lily," Sirius said with a smile.   
  
"Yeah, and I just found out that Sirius is madly in love with my sister."   
  
"Am not!"   
  
"You love Lily?" Remus said ignoring James.   
  
"Yes madly in love I'd like to add," Sirius chirped up watching James face turn red.   
  
"No! I just think she's cute... kind of."   
  
"De juvu." Remus muttered from what seemed out of no where.   
  
"What's going on with you now?" James tried to change the subject   
  
"Oh nothing. I was just remembering something that happened earlier, that Mel made me realize."   
  
"And that was...?" Sirius asked as Remus yawned and sat down.   
  
"Well, she just did something that made me realize how I felt about Laur," Remus replied sleepily.   
  
"That we are all in love?" James said absent minded. "I mean, you two, not me!"   
  
"What are you talking about!?" Sirius asked hurt. "I don't love anyone. You two are the ones obsessed over some girls!"  
  
"Oh riiight," Remus laughed. "Mel has you on a leash."   
  
"Ooh. Whipped!" James joked.   
  
"Shut up! No she doesn't! I do whatever I want!"   
  
"Uh huh," James rolled his eyes. "So let's talk about... Lily!"  
  
"Oh no, I should have let you keep it a secret about your love," Sirius said under his breath   
  
"I need to say something! If I don't, how will I know I really lov--fancy her?"   
  
"What was that Jamesie?" A voice said from behind them.   
  
"Laur," Remus went bright red. Laur smiled sheepishly.   
  
"So what is this I hear?" She asked, sitting beside James on the couch.   
  
"James has feelings for Lily!" Sirius grinned happily.   
  
"Yours truly got him to admit it."   
  
"Well, Mel should be happy about that!" Laur stated.   
  
"I--damn. So when are you and Remus getting married?"   
  
"What!?" Remus yelped off the couch. His face matched Laur's, bright red.  
  
"Look I know you guys," James rolled his eyes. "You are just going to get mad at each other. Then the next thing you know you'll be calling me up and telling me I'm an uncle," he said with a dramatic ending in his voice.   
  
"Shut up." They both muttered in unison, trying to keep the smile from showing on their faces.  
  
"Have you seen Mel? I gotta apologize," Sirius said absent-mindly.   
  
"Yes I've seen Mel," Laur smiled. "And I've seen the way you look at her."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about. I don't look at her in any special way!" Sirius said defensively.  
  
"Just, where can I find her?"   
  
"With Lily."  
  
"She mad at me?"   
  
"Yes, very." James sighed.   
  
"Will she talk to me?" Sirius asked hopefully.   
  
"Do I look like Mel?" Sirius tilted his head and licked his lips.   
  
"Stop," Remus punched him.   
  
"Okay, okay, if you were Mel, would you talk to me?" Sirius asked, smiling slightly.   
  
"Not with you looking up my skirt," James gagged.   
  
"What!? I'd never," Sirius said not too sure of himself.   
  
"Uh huh, look what you just did."   
  
"Don't look up my girlfri--Laur's skirt," Remus corrected himself and blushed.   
  
"Well pardon moi!" Sirius said cracking a smile at Remus. "So Laur, where did you say I could find them?" Laur rolled her eyes and muttered something strangely like 'up your ass' then shrugged. "Room of Requirements is my guess."   
"Thanks!" Sirius jumped up out of his seat and ran over to Laur, squeezing her tightly.  
  
"Bye you guys!" Sirius was almost out the portrait, when he stopped and called out to James. "Oh and Jamesie! I'll be sure to tell your Lilykins hello for you!"  
  
James did some not-so-nice jester to him. "So," he turned to them. "Why don't you guys just hook up?"   
  
"It's not that easy James," Laur whispered.   
  
"It's not?" Remus asked.  
  
"Rem I--" but he silenced her with a kiss. The kiss broke off and James was smiling slightly.   
  
"It is," Lauren whispered again.  
  
"What's hard about it?" Remus asked Laur, completely thrown off at her response to the kiss.   
  
"Look, it's just," Laur looked away he took her hand and she stared. "I think I love you too."   
  
Remus fell off the couch and landed on the floor from shock. "That doesn't explain anything. I still don't get it, why can't we be together?"   
  
Laur smiled at him as he got back onto the couch. She stared at the way his eyes sparkled. Did she really love him?   
  
"I--I just," she kissed him. He pulled his arms around her. James looked around confused of what to do next. He didn't want to be around when his best mate and sister were snogging on the couch. "So are you to together?" he asked hoping it would stop the kiss.  
  
They broke apart quickly, looking embarrassed. "I-I-I-I-" Laur began to stammer  
  
"Laur will you be my girlfriend?" Remus asked kissing her hand and pulling a lock of hair out of her face and behind her ear.   
  
"Remus" she leaned giving him a small kiss. "Let me sleep on it," she whispered in his ear. She ran up the stairs leading to her room.   
  
"You okay mate?" Laur stopped running when she heard James. When she turned around she saw Remus shake his head.   
  
"I really... I just.." he couldn't string a sentence together. James patted Remus on the back.   
  
"She'll say yes," James said. "Don't worry about it."   
  
"I don't think she will. I mean she can't. Look at what I am."   
  
"You're Remus and don't you dare say you're a monster," James warned. Remus turned away and wiped a tear.   
  
"Remus?" he looked up as Laur walked out into the room. She sat down on his lap and fixed a piece of his hair.  
"Yes," she kissed him. Lauren broke apart to stare Remus in the eye.   
  
"What's wrong?" She asked quietly, seeing pain, sadness, and hurt in his eyes.   
  
"Nothing. Really nothing's wrong. I just realized something." Remus looked away from her eyes that were piercing into his own.   
  
"I don't think I'm gonna like what you realized."   
  
"Well, it might be a relief to you," he muttered.   
  
"Huh? Remus what are you going on about?"   
  
"Maybe you're right. Maybe we shouldn't date. You deserve better than me."   
  
"What are you talking about? I thought you wanted to go out with me?"   
  
"Laur, I can't--it just won't work out."   
  
"Why not? Remus, tell me what's going on."  
  
"Look Laur you can't love me. You don't love me."   
  
"Yes," she said softly.   
  
"You don't know me!"   
  
"I know you, I know everything I can know about you. I only want to help you. Please tell me."   
  
"No!"

"I want to know." She kissed his lips. "Please?"   
  
"Look it'll never work Laur! I--I'm not lovable."   
  
She stood up. "You're wrong. I love you, isn't that enough?" She had pain and hurt in her eyes.   
  
"Laur, listen to me. Forget about me. You can't love me. Its not possible. I can barely stand myself. How could anyone possibly love me?"   
  
"No Remus you're wrong. I do love you. And I thought you loved me too. What's going on!?"   
  
"Listen, you know those old muggle movies? The ones with all those monsters? Do they ever find love? No. And it's the same case here."  
  
"Are you actually referring to yourself as a monster?!" Laur asked getting up form his lap.   
  
"That's cause I am!" he slapped his hand over his mouth. "Forget it. Don't listen to me. I got to go."   
  
"No," she took his hand. "You can't go because I--I need you to say."   
  
"Laur don't do this to me. I told you. I-I-"   
  
"No. You're doing this to me. Can't you see what's happening to me," she pulled her arms around him into a hug. She cried on his shoulder as he rubbed her back.   
  
"Laur, I'm sorry, I know, this is very hard for me too. But you don't understand-"   
  
"How can I understand when you won't talk to me?" she choked.   
  
"If I tell you, I-I don't want to lose you from my life," he said, holding her closer.   
  
"You can never lose me."  
  
"No Laur, you don't get it. I'll lose you if I tell you. You wouldn't be able to look at me if I do. And you know what that would do to me? I wouldn't be able to comfort you, or talk to you, or help you, or even--"   
  
"How can you know?"   
  
"I can't. But, its just that-"   
  
"Remus, you didn't lose us as your friends. You think Laur would do the same?" James interrupted, getting the attention of both of them.  
  
Laur eyed Remus. "How do I start Prongs?"   
  
"Just start from when it happened."   
  
"When what happened?" Laur asked confused.   
  
"I can't James. I don't-"   
  
"Remus, trust me. If she does love you, nothing will change," James said.   
  
"Lauren I'm--I'm a werewolf," Remus whispered.   
  
"How did--how did it happen?" Laur took his hand asking softly. When she grabbed his hand he calmed down a little bit.   
  
"I-I was young. My dad and I were camping once. We heard a faint sound. H-he went to go check it out and left me alone. I-I turned around to go back into the tent and I--I'd been bit." He sighed looking into the fire and trying to avoid eye contact. "Haven't you ever wondered what the Whomping Willow was for?"   
  
Laur just stared at Remus for a long time, half expecting for him to turn around with a smile on his face saying 'gotcha!' But he never did. He just kept staring at the fire place, trying to avoid everyone. "Uh, um, uh, I, well, I, uh, guess the Whomping Willow was here because, uh, um, Dumbledore, likes, uh, stuff like that. But, um, uh, well.....what does the-the Whomping Willow have anything to do, uh, with you?" Laur stammered nervously, debating with herself about what to do.   
  
"When I--transform... I go to the Shrieking Shack. The tunnel underneath the Whomping Willow helps me get there," he turned to look at her. "So now you know. I--can I just have one last kiss before you never talk to me again?"   
  
Laur's heart skipped a beat, when he looked at her with his eyes. And without thinking, she leaned over, pressing her lips against his, slowly deepening their kiss.  
  
Neither of them pulled away for a moment. But they both did at the same time. She looked into his eyes and took his hands.   
  
"So," she smiled slightly. "When can we actually go out?"   
  
"What?" For the second time that night, he fell off his seat and on to the floor, opening his mouth trying to produce some words. "I mean, what!? How-how--what-wha-wha-wha do you m-m-mean!?"   
  
"I mean," she took his hand. "I'm sorry about it. But it's not you Remus. It's not you," she whispered to him.   
  
"What do you mean? What's not me?" Remus was still in shock.   
  
"Rem," she was fully smiling now. "The werewolf may be what you become whenever the full moon is present. But it's not who you are. You're Remus. My friend and my boyfriend," she added the last word taking his hand happily.  
  
"Are-are you serious?" Remus asked, still not believing the situation.   
  
"Will you two snog and get it over with?" James interrupted their moment half laughing.   
  
"Of course." Remus smiled, pulling her onto his lap, and kissing her softly. "So I'm your boyfriend now?" Remus asked, just to confirm it.   
  
"No," she said sarcastically but kissed him to prove otherwise.


	3. Snog Much?

A/N: More of a Lily/James chapter! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: We forgot to put in a disclaimer last chapter, so we don't own most of these characters squared! So have fun!  
  
Chapter 3: Snog Much?

* * *

"I know what he means. I know he hates me," Lily said wiping away a tear.  
  
"How can you be so sure?" Mel asked sitting beside her on the floor, in the corridor they were in.  
  
"It's pretty obvious Mel. 'Who'd want to snog her?' 'Anyone who likes her is a prat,' 'She's a bitch,'" Lily mimicked James. "Oh he really likes me, right?"  
  
"Well, I know that doesn't exactly sound so good, but, well, I think he feels horrible about everything." Mel insisted. "What's that noise?" Mel turned her head at the sound of footsteps.  
  
"It's Sirius," Lily said without looking up.  
  
"I don't want to talk to him." Mel said stubbornly. "He's a prat."  
  
"Yeah, he's not the only one," she said still thinking about James Potter. The royal prat... that's kind of cute. Not that she just admitted that he's good looking - 'cause he's not.  
  
"Hey ladies," Sirius said from behind them. He looked from Mel, who was trying to ignore him, to Lily, who was looking extremely confused.  
  
Lily stood up crossing her arms. She walked towards the window at the end of the corridor and sat on the seal. James Potter had always been mean to her. But she couldn't help but notice the malice look he got when she was flirting with Sirius. And the far away look he had, almost like a blush, when she flirted... well if you call it flirting, with him.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Sirius whispered to Mel, watching Lily walk away and sit by the window sill.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot. She's your snog partner. God forbid something happen to your snogging partner," Mel snapped.  
  
"Don't be like that. You told me to do it," Sirius insisted.  
  
"Yeah! For James. But it's not like you cared as long as it was a good snog!"  
  
"Oh come on, Mel. I was only doing this for you. And now it back fires in my face," Sirius said, tilting her chin to look him in the eye. "Don't," she moved away from him. She didn't want his touch. Well, not now anyway.  
  
"Don't what?" Sirius asked disappointed as she turned her back to him. "I'm sorry okay, Mel? I'm sorry."  
  
"Saying sorry and not meaning it is like not saying sorry at all."  
  
"But I do mean it. I am sorry. You've got to believe me," Sirius said pleadingly. "I've brought good news for you," Sirius said, hoping this would get her to talk to him.  
  
"No news is good news," she turned around and sat against the wall holding her knees to her chest.  
  
"Well this is. Guess who admitted they loved Lily?" Sirius said sitting beside her on the floor, edging toward her.  
  
"Why did you do that?" she slapped Sirius getting the attention from Lily. "We'll be right back," Lily shrugged and they walked away. Mel pushed Sirius against the wall. She was a foot away and was about to yell when he kissed her.  
  
Mel broke apart, and looked into Sirius' eyes, looking both scared and hurt. "Sirius, why...." she tried to say more, but words seemed to be failing her. She felt a tear begin to from in her eye, and Sirius could see it too.  
  
"Mel, I'm sorry, I don't know what happened to me."  
  
Mel let go of her grip on his shoulders, and slid down the wall, holding her knees. "Sirius, why'd you do it?" she said, her voice muffled from her face being hidden in her hands.  
  
"I--you just looked so cute," he tried to flatter. "And I didn't want you to yell at me. I hate when you do," he tried to win himself sympathy.  
  
"Sirius, you can't always do that." Mel said, thankful he couldn't see her blush. "I do have a boyfriend. What would he think?" Mel questioned, looking up at him.  
  
"You--you do? Who?" he tried to stop her from hearing the pain in his voice.  
  
"We've been over this. Amos. Amos Diggory." Mel said, finding that she didn't feel like crying any longer as she stared up at Sirius.  
  
"But I--never mind. James admitted he loves Lily. And I'm sorry, really I am," he stood up and started walking. "Have fun with D-- Amos."  
  
Sirius walked along the corridors feeling crushed. Though he didn't understand why. It was just James' kid sister. Not that she was a kid. But he just couldn't get the kiss out of his mind. What did she see in Diggory anyway? He'd love to know. He decided he didn't want any more drama for the night. For he knew James was still talking about Lily, and Remus was  
still not with Laur. He decided to walk around the grounds.  
  
He looked up at the sky above and saw that it was going to rain any moment. He walked along the lake, kicking rocks into it, picturing Diggory's face on each one. Why was Mel going out with him anyway? He was a Beater on the Hufflepuff team, and competed with her own team, so what was there to like? He could feel a drop of rain on his head now, and knew more were about to come.  
  
"Sirius!" Some one yelled from near the entrance hall, catching his attention.  
  
Sirius looked up to see a Hufflepuff looking at him. Amos Diggory in the flesh. He came running towards him.  
  
"Hey mate..."  
  
"Mate?" Sirius could've punched him.  
  
"Uh yeah, do you know what's wrong with Mel?" Amos asked looking at him strangely. "When I saw her, she was mumbling something about you and being confused. And she wouldn't tell me anything."  
  
"Well, how would I know what's wrong with her? You're her boyfriend, shouldn't you know?" Sirius said through gritted teeth, trying to control himself from throwing Amos into the lake.  
  
"Sure but we've only been going out for a few days. I haven't spent as much time as you two have with her. You pulled a move on her?" he asked calmly.  
  
"What if I did? What are you going to do about it?" Sirius said in the same calm voice, but with a hint of hatred hidden beneath it.  
  
"I'm gonna kick your ass."  
  
"Are you?! Why do you care about Mel anyway!? It's not like she means that much to you!" Sirius said, bracing himself to fight back.  
  
Amos laughed. "You should really consider a career in acting. It's not like Mel would ever go for a playboy like you. Thanks for the laugh," he patted Sirius on the back and started walking away.  
  
Mel sat under the big oak tree throwing acorns into the lake. She absent mindedly started singing.  
  
"**Get a load of me  
  
Get a load of you  
  
Walkin' down the street  
  
And I hardly know you  
  
It's just like we were meant to be  
  
Holding hands with you  
  
And we're out at night  
  
Got a girlfriend  
  
You say it isn't right  
  
And I've got someone waiting too  
  
This is, this is just the beginning  
  
We're already wet  
  
And we're gonna go swimming**."  
  
She threw another into the lake and continued.  
  
"**Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?  
  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you?  
  
It's inevitable.  
  
It's a fact that we're gonna get down to it.  
  
So tell me  
  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?  
  
Isn't this the best part of breaking up  
  
Finding someone else you can't get enough of  
  
Someone who wants to be with you too  
  
It's an itch we know we're gonna scratch  
  
Gonna take a while for this egg to hatch  
  
But wouldn't it be beautiful,**" she didn't notice someone behind her.  
  
"**Here we are  
  
We're at the beginning  
  
We haven't fucked yet  
  
But heads spinning  
  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?  
  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you?  
  
It's inevitable.  
  
It's a fact that we're gonna get down to it.  
  
So tell me  
  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?  
  
I'd love for you to make me wonder  
  
Where it's goin'?  
  
I'd love for you to pull me under  
  
Somethin's growin'  
  
For this that we can control  
  
Baby I am dyin'.** "  
  
The figured stared at her questionably. She spoke, "Sirius," softly as if in deep thought. Then continued,  
  
"**Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?  
  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?  
  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you?  
  
It's inevitable.  
  
It's a fact that we're gonna get down to it.  
  
So tell me  
  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?"**  
  
"Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?" said a voice behind her. She turned to see Sirius.  
  
"What were you doing?" Mel asked, her cheeks going slightly red, hoping he hadn't heard that much. She hated it when people listened to her sing.  
  
Sirius sat beside her, leaning on the tree too. "Mel, is it true that you couldn't like someone like me?" he said barely above a whisper, so Mel had to strain to hear him.  
  
"Who said that?" Mel asked, surprised by his question.  
  
"Your boyfriend," Sirius said as if it were venom.  
  
"When'd you talk to Amos?"  
  
"Before you started singing," he answered, staring out into the lake.  
  
"You heard me?" Mel made a nervous noise, hoping he hadn't.  
  
"I heard it all," he said smiling slightly. "I'm sorry though. You can sing. And I especially like who you were singing about," he stood up grinning and made his way to the castle.  
  
"Wait, Sirius, don't go," Mel said, just loud enough so he could hear her.  
  
"Sorry," he turned back to her. "Your boy told me that he'd kick my ass if I hit on you. And I can't be alone with you without doing it," he shrugged and started walking away.  
  
"Sirius, don't be like that. And do you really think Amos could kick your ass?" Mel said jokingly, hoping he would turn around again, showing that all-too-familiar heart melting smile of his.  
  
"Look," he turned around not wearing that smile. "Your song is right. You have someone else. And I guess it's best if I get over you and find someone else."  
  
He walked away not turning back again.  
  
Mel let out a large sigh, as she saw him disappear into the castle. She knew no matter what she would have said, it wouldn't have made him stay. She looked over at the lake, feeling miserable. She didn't want to think about any of this. She was sick of the whole love triangle thing, and hated that she was now a part of it. Then something popped into mind. "I want to go swimming," Mel whispered to herself, ignoring the fact that it was raining harder now, and she would be freezing. The only thought in her head was that Sirius would do that exact thing if he were with her.  
  
Sirius walked off of the grounds and into the castle. As soon as he reached the nearest wall out of view he sat down next to it and thought about Mel. He got lost in his thoughts. He pictured her in his mind. He saw her smiling face. He heard her voice, her laugh, her sparkling personality. And he stood up. He knew what he had to do. He walked straight towards the Hufflepuff common room. He was a man on a mission. And was 100% sure his ex would have him back.  
  
Sirius walked along the corridor, looking out the windows as he walked by. He looked under the tree where he had just been sitting, to find Mel was gone. He stopped walking to look around the rain for her. The he saw something in the lake, and realized it was Mel right away. 'What the hell is she doing?' Sirius thought, but smiled nonetheless. He looked up at the sound  
of someone's footsteps, and realized it was the Hufflepuff he had been waiting for.  
  
She ignored his presence and kept walking.  
  
"Hi," he said stopping her.  
  
She turned around, "Oh hello Sirius. How have you been?" she said with what seemed like a forced politeness.  
  
"Not too bad," though his expression proved otherwise. "What about you?"  
  
"Um, well, I guess I've been better," she said, preparing to turn around and walk away.  
  
"So I'm sorry about what happened before," he said taking her by surprise.  
  
"What do you mean?" She asked, knowing already what he was talking about.  
  
"I," he didn't know it could be this hard to say. "Do you want to go back out?"  
  
"Really!? Do you mean it!?" she asked running over to him, and almost knocking him down with a hug.  
  
"Of course," he grinned. She kissed him which he returned.  
  
But for some reason, that he already knew, he didn't want her kiss, which surprised him. "Look Michelle, I got to go I'm meeting someone. See you!" He said, pecking her on the cheek and heading back down the corridor.  
  
"Bye Siri!"  
  
Sirius headed back down to the hall, wondering what he was meaning to do. Deciding he'd rather go to sleep he headed into the common room. Then he remembered. He ran down the halls and came back to the same corridor. Where Lily was staring out the window barely noticing they were gone.  
  
"Lily?" he said quietly, hoping to catch her attention.  
  
"Oh, done with your talk with Mel?" she asked standing up.  
  
"Uh, I guess so. How'd you know about it?" Sirius asked confused.  
  
"It's not like she didn't tell me," Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
"When'd she stop swimming?"  
  
"I don't know. But do you want to go back to the common room?" Lily started walking when she tripped and Sirius caught her. Their faces were very, very, close together.  
  
"Uh, here." Sirius said nervously, placing her back onto her feet. "You all right?"  
  
"Uh, yeah I guess," Lily said dusting herself off.  
  
"Good thing James wasn't here," Sirius muttered under his breath.  
  
"What do you mean? Good thing James wasn't here?" Lily asked, looking at him accusingly.  
  
"I--uh... look the thing is," he stuttered as the walked up the final flight of stairs stopping in front of the portrait. "I have a girlfriend and he doesn't want you getting me into trouble."  
  
"Who's your girlfriend now? Mel?" Lily asked, apparently dropping the subject.  
  
"No... uh, she's with Amos," He looked uncomfortable.  
  
"So, there is that little fact that she was struggling with dumping him or not. And I just thought, that maybe you just gave her the little push. I mean, it was kind of obvious she liked you." Lily said in a matter-of-fact tone.  
  
He choked as they walked into the common room. "Struggling whether to dump him? What?"  
  
"Yeah! Didn't she say anything about it to you? I mean, I think she said something about a pity date or something like that." Lily said looking at him with a questioning look, wondering if something she said was wrong.  
  
"No! She just started, err, singing about me, but she never said anything!" Sirius said indignantly sitting on the couch getting looks from Remus, Laur, and James.  
  
"What's he going on about?" James asked, looking from Lily to Sirius and back again.  
  
"She was singing about you?" Lily asked confused.  
  
"Yeah. 'Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you? Why can't I think whenever I talk about you?'"  
  
"You mean, 'Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you? Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you?'" Lily said with a small chuckle.  
  
"She let you hear her sing?" Laur asked joining the conversation. "She doesn't even let me."  
  
"I kind of snuck up on her," Sirius grinned sheepishly.  
  
"I can't even do that!" Laur exclaimed annoyed.  
  
"I didn't mean to," Sirius said. "She said my name and I sort of sung to her. And then I told her to forget about me."  
  
"You told her to forget about you! Why?!" Lily and Laur yelled in unison.  
  
"Because I--have a girlfriend," he said quickly stopping himself from what he was originally going to say.  
  
"When'd you get this girlfriend? And who is she?" Lily said with an almost threatening voice.  
  
"Today and it's Michelle," he said quietly getting a high five from James who had really liked Michelle for some odd reason.  
  
"What's wrong with you? Was it payback or something?" Lily asked. But before he could answer her, someone came in through the portrait hole, soak and wet.  
  
"Hi guys!" Mel said laughing and drying herself off with a spell. "Why the down faces?"  
  
"It wasn't pay back! I just really like her," Sirius said to Lily ignoring Mel.  
  
"Like who?" Mel asked sitting down in between Remus and Laur, which by the way, was a bad idea.  
  
Laur gave Mel a death glare, before nudging her off the couch, and moving to sit on Remus' lap. "Okay? Who likes who?" Mel asked again, apparently not phased. "And what do you mean pay back?" Mel was very confused.  
  
Everyone looked at one another, hoping for the other to be the first to say something, but after no one saying anything after several minutes, Mel was getting impatient. "Well?"  
  
"Mel it's, just nothing. Don't worry about it. Let's play some chess and you can tell me about Amos."  
  
The most unexpected person pulled Mel off the couch. James. She nodded and went upstairs to get her chess board. Nobody spoke. Lily stood up and started walking towards the girls' stair case. Laur tripped her and she fell on top of James. He held onto her as they crashed onto the ground. They were very close together. James leaned down and kissed her. Two words: bad  
move.  
  
Lily's face began to slowly turn the color of her hair. "POTTER!! Get the hell off of me!!" Lily screamed an ear plugging scream.  
  
James rolled off of Lily quickly, slapping his head for kissing her. "Why'd you do that?" Lily asked in a calm voice that scared him.  
  
"Well, you see, you just looked so cute when you fell, and I just felt like kissing you," James said.  
  
Mel looked over at Sirius and blushed slightly, remembering almost two hours ago he had said something like that to her.  
  
"Don't you ever, EVER call me cute again! Oh my god! How can you say that? You--you," she backed away quickly. "I thought you hated me!"  
  
"Well, I guess I just stopped. And I think I can call you cute whenever I like. It's not a rule that I can't. And even if it was who cares?"  
  
"I care! You hate me. I hate you. That's what it has always been and that's what it should always be! Why would you care about me anyway? I'm just a stupid Mudblood to you," she turned her back towards him. She couldn't stand looking at his calm face.  
  
"What!? Never in hell would I ever call you a M--that! It's just wrong! And why would I not care about you!?" James yelled getting angry at her, for hating him because he now liked her.  
  
"Maybe because you used to hate me. You used to make fun of me and call me ugly. I thought we were content hating each other. And then I turn around and you touch me, and hold me, and kiss me!" She snuck a look at him and regretted it. He was looking at her with a soft face of confusion. She could see he cared. But she didn't want him to.  
  
"Why do you care so much that I like you now? Is it that bad? And isn't it better to have more friends than enemies?" James asked in a soft voice, that no one could hate.  
  
"You aren't supposed to like me, Potter! You. Are. Supposed. To. Hate. Me," she said clearly despite his voice.  
  
"But I don't. I did, but I can't anymore. I'm sorry. Really I am, but I can't hate you any more," James said in the same calm voice, but with a small smile.  
  
"Why the hell not?" she demanded.  
  
"Well, like I said before. You're just too cute." he said, pinching her cheek slightly.  
  
She smacked his hand away. "You are such a pervert."  
  
"No, not really. I just know a pretty lady when I see one," he teased, winking at her.  
  
"If the only reason why you like me is because I'm cute then you are a pervert. If you only want me for my knickers then you better shut up right now," she warned threateningly.  
  
"No, not really. How shallow do you think I am? You know, you got a lot of better qualities then just your looks."  
  
"Too bad you don't notice any of them," she spat turning away from him.  
  
"Well look who's talking. I guess you only look for the bad in people too. Or maybe just the tightness of their ass," James said in return.  
  
"Yeah that's right," she rolled her eyes. "Just because I don't like you, Potter, doesn't mean you have to get upset about it."  
  
"Oh yes, look at the river I've cried over you." James muttered sarcastically. "And besides, did you honestly believe that I was going to end up liking you one day?" James said, completely forgetting everyone around him.  
  
"So you don't like me," she looked at him quizzically. "So if I," she walked over towards Sirius and sat on his lap. "Do," she kissed him firmly on the lips. "That." She kissed him deeply this time. "You don't care?"  
  
Mel gave Lily a death glare, forming her hands into a fist. And Sirius looked confused. "Lily, don't do that. I just told you I have a girlfriend." Sirius muttered softly, looking away from Mel.  
  
"You what!?" Mel yelled, forgetting the fight that had been going on between James and Lily.  
  
Lily sighed slowly, and she heard Sirius say, "Sorry Lily, but you can't use me like that any more."  
  
"Forget it Sirius. Lily doesn't give a damn about anyone's feelings. Why should she care about yours?" James began to head out of the common room, but stopped and looked back. "Oh, and I never said I didn't like you."  
  
"That's right Potter. I don't give a damn. About you. And I'm sorry Sirius. Sometimes some people need to learn that they shouldn't open their mouths. Especially little boys that don't think before they speak," she said sitting down across from Sirius.  
  
James gave one last look at Mel and Laur, and struggled a smile, but they could see the hurt in his eyes anyway, before he left through the portrait hole.  
  
"That was cold Lily," Laur stated, rounding on Lily.  
  
Mel sat on the couch still speechless. Running the events of that night over in her head. It had definitely been a long night. "If he hadn't done that then I wouldn't be so mean." Lily's voice snapped Mel out of her thoughts.  
  
"I'm going to bed now. Night, Remus," Mel whispered quietly, not wanting to disturb Lily and Laur's row.  
  
"Night Mel." Sirius called after her. She looked back at him, but didn't say a word.  
  
"Look I just don't want to deal with James. In all honesty I don't believe your brother. I don't think he gives a damn," she got up and walked out of the portrait hole to find James sitting there.

"Wait!" he called as she started walking away.

"I don't want to hear about it Potter."

"Lily you... you were hurting me. I'm sorry. I admit it. I do like you," he took her hand.

"James," she said shaking her head. "No matter what answer you would've given me I'd have just walked away.

"I don't want you to like me and I don't want you to lie. Just go back to one of your fan club members," she spoke softly to him, and then started walking away.

"Do you really think I want to like one of those tarts?" James called out down the corridor at Lily.

"Well, it doesn't matter who you pick. Because I don't want you."

"That won't make me stop liking you," James said truthfully.

"It should," she stopped walking as he came towards her.

"Just because something should or shouldn't be, doesn't mean it happens that way," James said, stopping once he was in front of her.

"What can ya do?" she asked not expecting an answer.

"This," James said quietly approaching her. She backed up into the wall, and he was inches away from her. She could feel his breath on her face. She expected him to kiss her again, and even, for some odd reason, had closed her eyes.

"Uh... uhh, James," Lily began shakily but regained her composure. "If it means that much to you I'll hook you up with a cute Ravenclaw."

"Naw, don't want her. Whoever it was you wanted to hook me up with." James whispered, moving away from her.

"I-I," she found herself stuttering for some reason. "Then don't complain," she started walking away not looking at him.

James watched her walk away, knowing, in some weird way, he had effected Lily with his almost kiss. He smiled slightly at the thought, and walked back into the common room to find Sirius staring at the fire deep in thought, and Laur and Remus snogging on the couch.

"Yeah, you can stop now," he spoke irritably.

Remus broke off their kiss, and moved over to James, "So what happened with Lily?" he asked, getting the attention of Sirius.

"Who said I came back in here because of Lily?"

"Just a guess," Remus said shortly, waiting for an explanation.

"Well you guessed wrong," he lied looking away from them.

"Sure, so what didn't happen with Lily?" Sirius asked, joining the conversation.

"Nothing happened! I can't believe I like her so much."

"Me neither. Especially since she plays yo-yo with your feelings," Laur said.

"I'm sorry Prongs," Remus said. "Well, it's not like she's had much of a reason to like you," he spoke truthfully.

"Thanks. That's a real comforting thought, James muttered sarcastically. "Is there any way I could get her to like me?" James asked hopefully, staring at Laur.

"You'd have to stop acting like yourself," Laur said putting a comforting arm around her brother.

"Thanks Laur. It seems like you care." James stood up. "Where's Mel? Maybe she can help me."

"Look," Sirius said standing up. "If she can't see you as a good guy... f

she doesn't like you, then she's not worth it, mate."

"You know. I wish that I could not like her. Honestly I do. More than Lily wishes I hate her. But I don't think I could get over her even if I tried my hardest. Now Laur, can you go get Mel for me?"

"James, there's nothing you can do. For now. But I promise Mel and I will talk you up. Just call it a night," she hugged her brother.

"Night," James said going up the stairs to his room, trying to follow the advice she had given.

Laur smiled. "I didn't mean end his night. But I think I'm going to bed too."

"Aww, come here," Remus pulled her onto the couch. "I just want to thank you for understanding," his voice faded. "So thanks," he kissed her good night.

"No problem!" she kissed him. "No problem love," she kissed again and skipped up the stairs causing Remus to laugh.

* * *

The next day

Mel woke up the earliest of the three girls. She quietly got up, and took a shower and got dressed, heading down the stairs with her book, hoping to be alone.

Unfortunately for her Sirius was sitting down stairs alone looking out the window absent mindedly. He had been in the same spot wearing the same clothing from yesterday. She got the impression that he hadn't been to bed.

He looked up at the sound of footsteps heading down the stairs, and unfortunately for him, Mel had spotted him there. "Sirius, did you even go up to bed last night?" Mel asked, looking him up and down suspiciously.

"I gotta go take a shower," he stood up and walked up the stairs right as James walked down them.

James eyed Sirius, but didn't say anything, letting him pass him on the stairs. James walked over and sat by Mel. "James, is it true he has a girlfriend?" Mel whispered to him nervously.

"Yeah, his ex and him got back together. I don't have details though. Is Lily still mad?"

"Well I think she's still kind of confused about everything. What happened with her after you left?" Mel asked almost accusingly.

"I told her I only wanted her basically. And she told me she'd find me someone else. I told her I only wanted her and almost kissed her. But when I didn't she stuttered, walked away and told me to not complain."

Mel smiled at him with her cocky all-knowing smile. "Wow, that was a risky move. Almost kissing her again I mean."

"Yeah well," he sat down on the couch. "You've created a monster."

"And no one wants--right anyway. Sorry I know. You're my widdle Frankenstein!" Mel said putting an arm around him.

"Stop. I just want her to like me. Laur said you would talk me up."

"Well she's right. I'm sorry I just had to let that out of my system. Well, now let's see, how shall we approach this situation?" Mel pondered to herself. "I don't think jealousy will work for Lily like it worked for you. Although that plan wasn't that bad."

"I don't want you to trick her. And I don't want to make her jealous because I can't. No girl is like Lily, Mel. No other girl makes me feel like waking up. No other girl ever makes me feel like telling a joke just to see her smile. No other girl makes me jealous when she snogs someone. No other girl makes me want to chop off my arm for her."

And as he spoke of Lily he didn't see her come down the stairs and hear everything she did to him. Everything she meant.

Mel looked up to see Lily standing behind James, as he kept rambling on about her. She was trying to signal for her to sneak back upstairs, but she just stood frozen to the spot.

"She's everything, Mel. Everything I want. She knows what she wants and how to get it. She turns me on with a smile. She gives me a run for my money in classes. She has a mind of her own. She doesn't follow the crowd. She's not afraid of who she is. She's not afraid of what's to come. She's not afraid of anything. I love her," James walked towards the portrait hole and out of sight.

Mel let out a sigh of relief as James walked out of the portrait hole. "Hell Lily, what did you think you were doing?" Mel asked, although she smiled a broad smile.

Lily opened her mouth then quickly shut it again, trying to find the words for what she felt inside. "Mel I..." she managed to say after several minutes.

"You're hopeless." Mel let out a small laugh. "Both of you. What's so wrong with my brother anyway?"

"Don't get me started," she walked out of the portrait hole upset and confused.

Mel laughed to herself, as she heard another set of footsteps coming down the stairs. She silently prayed that it wasn't who she thought it was. But she did have a high probability it wouldn't be him. She sat down on the couch, picking up her book, deciding whoever it was, that if they wanted to talk to her, that they would.

"Hey Mel! Where's Laur?" Remus wasted no time.

"Calm down Remus. Laur's coming any minute. You can snog her then. Or you could go down to breakfast, wait for her there, and snog in a closet later." Mel suggested not looking up from her book, trying to hide her smile from being so happy for her sister.

"Ha ha, very funny. Aren't you coming to breakfast?" he asked sitting down.

"No, I think I'd rather just read my book," Mel said, turning a page.

"Yeah, but finding Amos will take your mind off Sirius," Remus smiled the all knowing smile this time.

Mel put her book down on her lap, and her smile disappeared immediately. "Oh, yeah, umm, good idea, I could get my mind off of Sirius and his new and old bitch," Mel said in a sad type voice. "Not like I'm jealous!"

"I'm sorry Mel. He's just really confused. I know he likes you but you have Amos and he just can't take it." Remus tried to calm her down. "For now anyway."

"Are you implying that I'm jealous of.....her! Why would I be jealous of her? She has nothing that I would be jealous of! Besides I hear that she's a total bore and is only asked out for her snogging," Mel said in a more calmer voice. "And you're right! I have Amos."

"I never said you were jealous. Because you aren't a jealous person. And I have nothing against Amos. Sirius is the jealous one," he said causing her to smile.

"Now why is Sirius jealous? It's not like he has that much competition," Mel said, picking up her book again, happier than before. "So how long are you planning on waiting for Laur to come down?"

"I wouldn't say that. You should've heard him. 'What does Diggory want?' 'He's not good enough for her,' 'pretty boy,'" Remus said ignoring the last part. He'd wait for Laur for forever.

"He did not. He never said any of that to me. If he didn't like Amos so much then why didn't he just tell me what he thought?" Mel asked, putting down her book again.

"He didn't say it to you because he's dumb. He said it to James and I. Denial is not only in Egypt," he smiled at her. "Why would he tell you something like that? He likes you but he's acting shy for some reason."

"Sirius, shy? You have got to be joking. And what do you mean Sirius is in denial? How's he in denial?" Mel asked confused, eagerly sitting at the edge of the couch waiting for his response.

"Look Mel, if he wasn't in denial he would have asked you out already," he said as Laur walked down the stairs and into his arms.

"But you didn't ask out Laur for a very long time, and everyone, or maybe only me, knew that you fancied Laur," Mel said, trying to prove a point.

"Can't you just trust me?" he asked before Laur kissed him.

"Are you talking about Sirius being in love with Mel?" she asked them.

"I could, but he is not in love with me," Mel said, glaring at Laur as she did so. "Are you two just going to snog here? Or are you going to have the decentcy to go into a closet?" she picked up her book again, attempting to read even one sentence.

"I guess we better find a closest Remus," Laur said seductively. "See you at breakfast Melly."

"Yeah, well, have fun in your closet. I don't think I'm going to breakfast. So I'll see you in class." Mel waved good bye, her eyes still fixed on her book.

* * *

James stared at his plate. Then looked at the empty seats around him. He decided to go back to the common room. While on his way he ran into someone. Ah, just his luck. He caught her as she fell and she see looked up at him. For that moment they looked at each other. She wrapped her arms around him to keep her from falling. He smiled at her. She stared back. Not until now, ever noticing his hazel eyes. She tried to become angry. But some how she couldn't. She looked up into his eyes for one last moment, before pulling him down to meet her lips.

He instantly pulled away, standing her up. "Uh Michelle, why'd yo--"

"James Potter what in hell do you think you're doing!?" Lily yelled from down the corridor. She came running up to where Michelle and James stood.

"Nothing I--it wasn't me," he stuttered dropping Michelle.

"Wait until I tell Sirius!" Lily started walking away trying to shake the image out of her mind.

James grabbed onto her arm, pulling her back. He glared at Michelle before turning to Lily. "Wait, please don't tell Sirius. I'll do anything." James pleaded, giving her his best puppy-dog eyes he could produce.

"Look Potter, I saw what I saw. You kissed your best mate's girlfriend!" She started walking away again.

James grabbed hold of her arm again. "But I didn't kiss my best mate's girlfriend!" James exclaimed, hoping that she'd believe him, if only this once.

"Yes you did," she wrenched her arms free. "I'm not blind or stupid Potter. You'll want your last snog with Michelle before you lose your best mate." She started up the Grand stair case.

James quickly walked in front of her, blocking her path. "Things aren't always what they seem," James said quietly, his eyes asking her to understand.

"Well, then what happened Potter, she tripped and fell on your lips?" Lily asked sarcastically, trying to get around James.

"Not exactly..." James began as Lily cocked an eyebrow at him. "She tripped and I caught her and then she--"

"I don't want to hear it, Potter. You better hope Sirius is more understanding than I am," Lily started heading up the stairs again.

"I'll do anything," James begged.

"Stop liking me."

"Stop--what? I just can't do that!" James said taking her hand.

"It's either me or Sirius," she pulled her hand free.

"Lily I--I really need you to understand."

"Why should I? I don't trust you."

"Fine, fine. I'll stop liking you," he put his hands in his pockets.

"Good."

"I didn't kiss her, but you won't tell Sirius will you?"

"A promise is a promise," she said walking towards the Great Hall.

James exhaled. How could he just stop liking her? It's not like he could control what he felt toward her. But he couldn't let Sirius deal with another problem. His sister was enough, and to add onto a cheating girlfriend just wouldn't help much. He kicked his feet as he walked back down the stairs to see Michelle standing in the corridor alone.

"Weren't you going somewhere?" James spat.

"What's wrong with you? Its not like I cheated on you," she purred in return, walking closer to him.

"No, but you are supposed to be dating my best mate, and now Lily thinks that I-"

"Why do you care what Lily thinks so much?"

"Just get away from me. You've done enough." he pushed himself off of her, and ran up the stairs to the common room.

Lily walked down the stairs again and past Michelle to which she smiled friendly. But instead of going to breakfast she went outside to think. Sitting next to her favorite oak tree she smiled. James Potter was no longer going to like her. No longer going to be the annoying prat he always was. She could forget about him. Maybe date someone else. But who else was there?

She had gotten used to James chasing her. It was going to be different with a stable boyfriend. She caught herself thinking about James and sighed loudly. She wanted him to stop obsessing over her. She didn't like guys to be weak like that.

She didn't want guys to chase her. But as she thought about what she wanted she really didn't know. James wasn't weak. She knew that. But the fact that he was always chasing her did annoy her. Along with the kiss.

Ah, yes, the kiss. At first she didn't know what to do. Too much in shock, she pulled back. A tingly feeling remained in her stomach after the kiss. She didn't know why but she could feel his touch moments after he stopped touching her. But out of all the confusion she was happy about it all. James Potter didn't like her anymore.

'Great, never again do I have to be annoyed by James Potter. He can go obsess over some other girl.' Lily thought lazily. 'I don't even know why he liked me so much anyway.' Lily then heard James' voice in her head. The words James had said earlier that morning ringing loud and clear. 'She's everything, Mel. Everything I want. She knows what she wants and how to get it. She

turns me on with a smile. She gives me a run for my money in classes. She has a mind of her own. She doesn't follow the crowd. She's not afraid of who she is. She's not afraid of what's to come. She's not afraid of anything. I love her.'

'No, that's not true. He doesn't love me. He can't love me. I'm wrong for him, and he's wrong for me.' Lily thought with a strange tugging feeling in the pit of her stomach. 'He just can't love me. Potter doesn't even know what love is. He was probably lying to Mel. Yeah, that's it;

he lied to Mel like he just lied to me. Why is this bugging me? He doesn't even like me anymore! I just need to think about happier things. Like, who could be my potential boyfriend. Um, well he'd have to be tall. But not too tall, but not too short. Maybe around James' height. I mean, no, he'd have to be taller then that.' She corrected herself.

'He'd have to be strong from Quidditch. No, not Quidditch, James plays Quidditch.

'Uh, let's see. He'd have to have great friends. I guess like James' does....no. Not like James. James isn't even a good friend. He just kissed that one girl. So no, not like James at all.

'He'd have to be funny. Enough to make me laugh. And he'd have to make a face. Much like James' face when he gets made fun of by Mel. No... not like James!

'Ugh! This is frustrating! I hate James. I mean Potter, he has no good qualities what-so-ever. Okay, I just got to think clearly. Now let's see. What other quality should he have? Let's see, well I guess he'd have to love me for me.' She thought happily, before getting another bad thought. "I love her," sang in her head in James' soothing voice.

She stood up and started walking around the grounds. 'Okay, she thought, if I can't think of what my guy should be like, I'll think about what he shouldn't be like. He shouldn't be a show off. James is a big show off! He struts around like the greatest Quidditch player in history. And he acts like he's God's gift to women. Just because he's good looking doesn't mean... okay! I did not just think that.' Lily smacked herself mentally.

Lily rubbed her head annoyed. 'Okay, again, I'll think of things he shouldn't have. He shouldn't be able to always get what he wants. James always gets what he wants. He just asked for it, and he gets it. Well, besides the whole thing with me, and that whole thing in third year, and well....this is hopeless.' Lily tossed a rock into the lake irritated.

She decided it wasn't worth it anymore. Don't think about James, and don't get annoyed. Yep that's what she'd do. Forget about James. She checked her watch. Almost late for Transfigurations.

She rushed inside the castle, and up the stairs, barely making it to Transfiguration. She walked into the classroom to find only one empty seat. Next to James Potter. 'Great, I'm trying not to think about him, and now I have to sit by him!' Lily thought annoyed as she took the seat by him, inching her seat away from his.

He seemed to be trying to forget about her too. He looked away from her as she sat down. And took notes, surprisingly. But it was all to stop him from thinking about her. He had to let her go. Until Padfoot broke up with Michelle. Until Padfoot broke up with Michelle.... A grin crept onto his face.

'I got an idea!' He thought happily. If I get Sirius to break up with Michelle then I can like Lily freely again! But how? Hmm...I need to ask Mel or Laur about this one. But, I know this has got to work!'

"Why are you so happy Potter?" Lily asked, noticing the smile on his face.

"Nothing," he lied quickly and stopped smiling while he continued to take notes. 'Yes,' he thought, 'Laur'll have to help me get Sirius to break up with her.'

"Potter, I know something is making you happy. What is it?" Lily asked irritated.

"McGonagall will hear you talking to me, so will you let me take my notes before you get us in trouble?" James said, trying to think out his plan properly.

She looked up at him. Everything about him seemed to be made especially for him. His hazel eyes, from what she had thought before, were just hazel. Normal hazel. The hazel anyone could have. But they weren't. They showed everything. Everything he felt, everything he loved. When he was happy, sad, nervous, mad. Those eyes were made for him.

James looked at her questioningly for a while, when he noticed her staring at him. "Lily?" Lily snapped out of her train of thought, and shot her gaze to the blank parchment in front of her. 'That was embarrassing!' Lily thought, remembering to slap her head once she was alone. 'That was just weird, I think I need some sleep or something.'

And so she did.

"Lily! Lily! Wake up," James whispered shaking her.

"You're very cute James," she whispered back.

"What?" he asked causing everyone to look at her and for her to sit up.

The rest of the class went silent as McGonagall went on.

"What did I say?" she whispered.

"You said you thought I was cute!"

"I--you're lying," she said automatically.

"I'm not lying. And if I liked you still, I would be very happy right now," James whispered, trying to hide his smile. "What were you dreaming about anyway?"

"Don't get any ideas. I wasn't dreaming about you," she spat.

"It was just a question," he said casually.

"Leave me alone," Lily muttered upset.

"As you wish," James said almost dully, hiding the enthusiasm.

Lily looked up at him shocked, and quickly stopped. 'Stop staring at him.' Lily told herself. I can't believe I just did that. Maybe he's lying again. I definitely didn't say he was cute. He's imagining that. She felt a quick jab in her ribs, and she looked up at James with the meanest glare she could. He motioned over at McGonagall who was staring at her angrily.

"Yes Professor?"

"I said Miss Evans, what's the answer?" McGonagall said her temper rising.

Lily gulped loudly, and heard a faint whisper in her ear. "Three," James said quickly.

"Uh, three professor?" Lily asked uncertainly.

"Correct, three flicks of the wand should do it." McGonagall returned her attention back to the class room.

"Thanks," Lily whispered to James.

"No problem. You were in your own world there for a minute," James whispered back, returning to his notes, but smiled a hopefully unnoticeable smile.

"Yeah, I should be taking notes." She looked around for her quill but saw it nowhere. And her bag was kicked under the chair in front of her where she couldn't reach. She sighed.

"Here." James gave her his quill and ink bottle, grabbing a new one for himself. "You can use mine."

"Thanks," she took it. They both tried to dip the quills in at the same time but missed. They almost spilled the ink but James caught it at the last second. Lily tried not to laugh. James couldn't help but smile. He picked up her quill and dipped it in. Then handed it to her just to be safe.

"Uh, thanks," Lily murmured, before grabbing the quill from him. She let out a large sigh. 'Why does Potter have to be so damn sweet now of all times? You think he could do that when I...well, I don't know. All the time. Has he always been this sweet?' Lily asked herself, noticing she still hadn't written anything.

From across the room Laur and Mel exchanged happy glances as Lily and James shared a civil moment.

"Here," James handed her his notes. "I need more parchment. And here's what you missed."

Lily let out another small sigh, taking his notes and whispering yet again, "Thanks." She took the parchment, writing down what she had missed.

"Did you see that?" Mel leaned over and whispered to Laur excitedly, not trying to hide her huge grin.

"Aww, I can't wait to see their child. We'll have to convince them to name him Harry!"

"After Daddy?" Mel smile shrunk.

"It's okay Mel," Laur put an arm around her sister. "He's okay. I'll owl him tonight just to make sure."

It was no big secret that Harold Potter was a top-notch Auror that was fighting against the growth of Voldemort.

"Okay. I just you know, thought they would have a girl and name her after me!" Mel said, trying to brighten the mood, after all James and Lily were being civil. "Wait, I just had a thought. Why isn't Lily being mean, and why isn't James being cockish or anything?"

Laur smiled the all knowing smile for once.

"We'll know soon enough."

"What's this word?" Lily whispered pointing towards the parchment.

"Flick," James said looking over her finger,

"I thought it was hick," they laughed a little.

"I'm not a very legible writer."

"No," she insisted. "It's not bad. I can read it."

"You sure? I can help you out with it if you want," James offered.

"No really, I can read it."

"Positive?"

"No negative to be found." Lily smiled at him shyly.

James almost fell off his seat when he noticed what she was doing towards him. "Oh, okay, that's good, um, tell me if you need help." 'She smiled at me! She smiled at me! I can't believe she smiled at me!' James thought happily looking back at his parchment.

'I can't believe I smiled at him! I smiled at James Potter. Whom, let me remind you, I absolutely hate! His life purpose is to make me feel awful.' She came across a line in the notes. It looked oddly like, "I still love Lily." She looked at it again. But instead of letting him see, and instead of worrying about telling Sirius, she let it go.

Suddenly Lily saw James reaching under the desk. His hand rested on her knee as he sat up with the quill. He blushed.

"Sorry--I dropped quill... won't happen again... sorry."

"It's okay," she tried not to smile.

James watched her rest her hand on the spot he touched. Was she holding it because she didn't want him to touch her ever again? Or maybe because she felt what he felt whenever he touched, thought or talked about her.

"I'm sorry," he whispered in her ear, sending a shiver down her spine.

"Why are you sorry, James?" Lily asked quietly.

"You called me 'James'. What happened to 'Potter'?" James asked a teasing smile on his face.

"Fine. Would you like me to call you Potter?" Lily asked, noting to slap herself again.

"You only call me James when I'm with my sisters. I like it if you like it," he tried not to flirt.

"Would you like me to like to call you James?" Lily asked confusing him.

"Miss Evans, Mr. Potter, when you are done flirting I'd like either of you to answer the question."

"Orange?" James asked causing Lily to laugh.

"Detention, both of you, come to my room tonight at seven thirty. Don't be late," she turned to look at a Hufflepuff who knew the answer.

"Sorry," James said.

"Don't be. It was as much my fault as it was yours."

He smiled. He was loving her more by the minute.

"You sure?" he asked again sweetly. "I could try to get you out of it."

"No its okay, do you know how to make detention funner for the both of us?" Lily asked, trying her best not to flirt.

"Of course I do. They don't call me James Potter for nothing."

Lily laughed at this. She wasn't afraid to admit that he was one of the funniest people she knew. It must have been a Potter thing. The bell rang. Lily and James packed their things and the others ran to lunch quickly.

"What do you usually do in detention?" she asked picking up her bag and putting the notes inside.

"Oh that's right. Lily here has never been to detention before," James said as they all sat down together at the Gryffindor table.

"Hey Siri, how's my number one guy?" Michelle came up and sat on Sirius' lap playfully kissing him.

James gave a nervous glance at Lily, silently pleading for her to keep her mouth shut.

She didn't seem to notice.

"So Lily what happened in Trans?" Mel asked smiling ignoring Sirius and Michelle.

"I got detention," Lily said, James grinned.

"You did, well that's a first," Mel said scooting away from Sirius who she was sitting by.

"Didn't you notice?" James asked accusingly.

"No, she was staring at Sirius," Laur piped up.

"Shut up, was not." Mel pouted.

"Did someone say my name?" Sirius asked, ending the kiss he had been sharing with Michelle.

"No," Mel answered shortly, trying to ignore him.

"Right, you guys are hopeless," but Remus kissed Laur.

"Well, this is awkward," Mel said silently, wondering whether she should leave or not.

"Hey Mel! Come over here!" Mel heard someone call her name from across the room. She turned to see Amos motioning over toward her. "I'm going to go over there," Mel said leaving, catching the attention of everyone at the table as she left.

"Right," Lily and James were watching their friends snog each other very awkwardly.

"Want to get out of here?" he asked then added, "Just to hang out?"

"Why not?" She smiled standing up.

"Okay, where should we go?" James asked as they stepped out of the Great Hall, knowing they wouldn't be too missed.

"I don't know! Maybe outside?"

"Sure! Lets go, want to go for a swim?" he suggested.

"James," she motioned at what she was wearing. A white shirt and short skirt.

"Oh right, maybe we should change if we're gonna swim," James said, hiding his face from her so she wouldn't see the small blush creeping up.

"We have Charms this afternoon. But if you want to swim, by all means." She smiled as she pulled him out to the lake and pushed him in.

James let out a large yelp as his once dry self, was now soaked to the bone. He looked at her mischievously, and she started walking backwards cautiously. "Don't you dare push me in. Remember I am wearing a white shirt, and-and a skirt." she warned.

"Who said that was a bad thing," he gripped her arms grinning.

"No!" she giggled despite everything. "Please? I was just going to talk to you while you swim."

"Is that so?" he laughed pulling her towards him and getting her soaked.

"Stop James, I'm going to get wet, and I really don't want to show the world what I've got at the moment." Lily said, trying to get away from his grip.

"So now I'm the world to you?" He smirked holding on to her tighter and loving every minute.

"No, I-I didn't mean it like that. Just, please, don't get me wet." Lily gave him her cute-sad look.

"Not the look!" He laughed. "You're already wet. Okay I'll make you a deal. I'll give you my gray shirt to put over your white one," he offered.

Lily looked at him hesitantly, but shook her head nonetheless. James threw his shirt over his head, to show his bare chest underneath. Lily took a step backwards in shock, almost tripping over a rock. "Uh, th-thanks," she stuttered slightly, as he handed her the shirt.

'Damn! Quidditch did him good!' Lily found herself thinking after gawking for a moment.

"So are you coming?" He pulled his arm around her waist and started leading her towards the lake.

"Yeah. I'm going. Calm down," Lily told him, nervously moving away from his grip on her waist.

When they reached the lake she was about to get in when she felt the coldness of the water. She held onto James' broad shoulders. Never really noticing how broad they were.

"Oh God, it's cold in here! Maybe we shouldn't do this!" Lily complained, practically jumping up into his arms to keep away from getting any colder.

He grinned as he felt her hands move across his chest as if she was making sure they were real.

"It's not that cold," he complained.

"What?" Lily said distractedly. "Oh, yeah, right. No, you're wrong. Its freezing in here."

"Here," he muttered the warming spell. "Now?" he said impatiently taking her hand and leading her into the water.

"Better I guess," Lily said in a teasing tone. What the hell is wrong with me? Lily thought angrily, as she tightened her grip on his hand as they stepped out into the lake further. Am I actually flirting with him? Not the flirting like before, but like, 'I'm actually interested' flirting.

James put an arm around her leading her into the lake. He splashed her playfully while giving the, 'I'm too cute to splash back,' look.

"How many years have you been trying to pull that look off? It's not going to work," Lily insisted. She raised her hand threateningly above the water preparing to splash him.

"I haven't practiced. Should I?" he teased pulling his arms around her.

Lily quickly jumped out of his embrace and began swimming out into the lake. She turned around once she was at least four feet away from him, and slapped her hand to the water, splashing him. "Tag! You're it!"

"How do you play tag in water?" She was moving closer to explain it to him when he did the same and yelled. "You're it!"

"Hey that's cheating!" Lily called out to him as he began to swim out into the middle of the lake.

"I didn't cheat! I just realized how to play once you got close enough!" he insisted with a smirk, as he swam in place waiting for her to chase him.

When she caught up with him she splashed him. Grinning, he started after her. And when he caught up he didn't splash her.

"Give up?" he pulled his arms around her.

Lily turned to face him, not removing his arms from her waist. "James," she whispered shakily.

"Yeah?"

"You... you promised."

"Well, like you said," he began coolly. "You don't have to like someone to flirt with them. I mean, according to you, I do it all the time." He started swimming back to shore.

Lily grudgily followed James back to shore. She got up out of the water, and preformed a drying spell on her clothes and hair. She caught up with James and they began walking back up to the castle. "Look I'm sorry James, I just thought--"

"Thought what? You didn't want me to like you so I don't. I was just being nice."

"Right. You're uh, right. Sorry. Uh we should get to class. You want your shirt back?"

"I don't have one on now do I?" he replied cooly.

Lily let out a sigh before replying with a, "No I guess you don't." She took off the now dry shirt and handed it to James, speeding up to the castle.

"We still have a few minutes before class starts, I got to go find Laur," James said, passing her, and running into the castle.

When he walked into the Great Hall he spotted Laur and ran over to her.

"Can we talk?" She nodded and followed him out into the Entrance hall.

"What's up?"

"Um, I was wondering if you could help me out with something." James said excitedly, looking over at Mel, and then back at Laur.

"What happened? Is it about Mel?" she followed his gaze to see Mel with Amos smiling happily.

"Yes! Exactly! It's about Mel!" James said, jumping up slightly from all the energy he had for some reason.

"Only Mel?"

"No! its about...." he lowered his voice. "Sirius too. So I need your help."

"We have five minutes to get to class. Walk and talk," she suggested waving to Remus.

"Oh right. Um, I can do that. So anyways, wait, what was I saying?" James said very A.D.D.ishly.

"Something happened and you need my help."

"Oh right. So this is what happened. In the corridor I kinda ran into Michelle. Literally. And well, when I was helping her up, she kinda kissed me. So Lily saw me, and threatened to tell Sirius. And I didn't want him to have anymore problems than he already had. So, then I made a deal with her. I said I wouldn't like her anymore if she kept her mouth shut. Well, I can't do it. So I need Sirius to break up with Michelle on his own free will, and the only way to do that is to get him together with Mel. But Mel is with Amos, and it's very complicated. Do you know what I mean?" James finally stopped talking after rambling on and on, surprisingly only taking one breath for his story.

"You really did that?" she smiled slightly. "From the way you were at the lake I'm starting to think she likes you too," Laur said missing the problem entirely.

"You think so!? Wait, don't get me off topic. So will you help me?" James pressed on, smiling all the same though.

"Of course," she said automatically.

"Okay, well, how are you gonna do it?"

"Me? Every hero needs their sidekick," she smiled.

"Well who's your sidekick?" James asked even though the answer was obvious.

"Come on James," she smacked his arm. "What do you have in mind?"

"Well, I thought that from some miracle, named Laur, could get Mel to break up with Amos, and convince her to go out with Sirius. And then vice versa."

"Oh," she frowned. "Look, I'm not Mel--"

"I know you're not Mel. You're Laur. The Laur that's gonna help me right?" James asked desperately.

"Of course I am going to help you. But you need to help also! I'll do my best with Mel. But you should do your best with Sirius. And after I convince Mel, I'll help you convince Sirius. Unless," Lauren smiled evilly. "Unless you want to try something else?"

"What do you mean? What else is there?"

"We could make them get upset and break up with their others? Plan something. Set Michelle and Amos up."

"Oh...I get it! Well how are we going to set them up without them knowing we're setting them up?"

"Pay off some people to help."

"Like who?" James asked eyeing her suspiciously.

"Oh I don't know. Just some random people."

"Okay, and what are these random people going to do for me?"

"They'll seduce Amos and Michelle! And we'll just happen to be walking by when it happens," Laur smiled.

"Wow, you have one mischievous mind, James said. "And I love it. So who do you think would help me?"

"Basically any girl in the school."

"You really think so?" James asked curiously. "Any girl?"

"James shut up! Look," she pointed towards a fourth year that smiled and waved at James with a flirtatious look.

At first James had a puzzled look on his face, but soon got the hint, winking at the fourth year. "Wait, we're late. We got to get to class! I don't need another detention this week," James yelped panicked, staring at his watch, and back at Laur.

They ran down the hall and straight into History of Magic. The only two open seats were next to Lily and Remus. Unfortunately for Lily, Laur only saw Remus and took the spot. She was stuck with James.

"A little too much déjà vu today?" James whispered into her ear as he slid into his seat.

As his voice entered her ear a chill went down her back.

"We should've never gotten them together," she looked longingly at Laur who could be sitting next to her.

"What? Oh yeah. Well, at least they're happy," James stated looking over at Remus and Laur too, who were whispering into one another's ear, Laur giggling every once in a while.

"Kind of lucky though aren't they? Finding each other like that," her voice seemed distant. This was no longer about them, and James could tell.

"Lily, are you all right?" James asked, catching her attention, for she was in her own dream-like world before.

"Why wouldn't I be?" she rested her head in her hands. "It's just, we'll all be leaving soon. And then where will we go? They all have someone. I'll be left behind."

"I'll never let you get left behind," James said in a sweet soothing voice. "And besides, we won't be leaving that soon. You still have plenty of time to find your dream guy. Who knows, he could be closer than you think."

She looked up at his face. Of course he was referring to himself. How could she answer that? She just sighed and stared at him. Then she noticed something. Staring at him seemed to come easy. Like reading a good book, she was sucked into it. He was thinking himself she saw. But she right then really noticed how easy it was to talk and look at James Potter.

"James I...." she tried to say, but found that there were no words for whatever she was feeling.

"You what?"

"I should really be taking notes," she said staring deep into his eyes, making no moves to do so.

"Oh, do you mean notes to me?" James asked flirtatiously.

"Stop," she said trying to keep her voice firm.

"Stop what?" James asked with a cute smirk.

"Stop everything. Flirting with me, touching me, smirking at me... just stop." She turned to face the window where he was no longer in view.

James didn't say anything in response, but instead looked over at Laur, whispering to her. "We better hurry."

He sat straight, looking at the board lazily.

Lily sighed. James was stopping. He was trying not to like her anymore. She knew it. Because he would have asked her if she was okay. Or he would have tried to get her attention again. She should be happy... But she wasn't.

Why in hell wasn't she happy? This is what she had wanted from the beginning. So maybe it wasn't what she wanted in the beginning. 'No, that's ridiculous; of course I wanted him to leave me alone,' Lily thought furiously. 'Why isn't he pestering me? This is even more annoying than him pestering me.'

"Well?" she said turning to face him again.

"Well what?" he turned to her with a look full of no emotion.

"Aren't you gonna---ugh, never mind. What time is it?" she tried to cover up.

But he ignored her. Instead he was staring at a Hufflepuff. She was blushing as he smiled at her.

"What do you think you're doing?" Lily asked her temper slowly rising.

"Getting over you," he said quietly. He made a mental note to ask the Hufflepuff out.

"Oh," was all Lily could say. "I wouldn't go out with her though. She's a major slut and has cheated on all her boyfriends," Lily said dully. The Hufflepuff apparently heard her, because she was giving Lily an evil glare.

"Should it matter?" he said looking at her skeptically.

"Yes it should. Do you really want a girlfriend like....." she looked over at the Hufflepuff. "that?"

"Better than no one," he said quietly.

"Is it?" Lily asked playfully, trying to get his attention off of the Hufflepuff.

"Better than false hope," he said turning away from her.

Lily could have hit him. She had no idea why she was getting jealous over nothing. She took one last look at their professor who had just been rambling on about something, and then at the door. She got up from her seat, rushing out the door, not bothering to grab any of her books with her, knowing Laur or someone would get them for her.

But it was James who followed her. As she ran down the hall tears threatened to leave her eyes. James called after her and caught her hand.

"What's wrong?"

She didn't answer. Instead she shook her head, choked and cried.

"Lily, I'm being serious. Tell me what's wrong," he grabbed her around the waist, pulling her closer to him, embracing her into a hug. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" Lily barely managed to say.

"For annoying you. For flirting with you even when you told me to stop. For bothering you. For calling you names. And for anything else I can think of later."

"It--it wasn't you," she would've pulled away but they seemed to fit perfectly.

"Then who was it then? You want me to kick their ass?" James suggested with complete seriousness.

"Okay, I'll admit it," she said. "It was you."

"Do I have to apologize again? Or would you rather me kick my own ass?"

Lily giggled at this.

"It's okay," James smiled running his hands through his hair.

"Where were you planning on going anyway?" James asked as he handed her, her books.

"The lake."

"Swimming again?" James asked laughing.

"I don't know what I was planning on doing," Lily said truthfully, beginning to walk.

"Are you really going to ask that Hufflepuff out?"

"Not now."

"So when then?" Lily asked trying to stay calm.

"I was going to, but I've changed my mind."

"What changed your mind?"

"I don't know what I did, but I don't want to do anything again."

"What are you talking about?"

"I upset you, so I don't want to hurt you again. So I'll just stop everything," he shrugged.

"Everything?" Lily asked her voice cracking.

"Yeah. I hope you feel better," he started walking away. If he hurt her, he'd have to stop talking to her.


End file.
